


Peace Doesn't Exist

by XYZangel26



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Fights, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychosis, References to Depression, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYZangel26/pseuds/XYZangel26
Summary: A terrorist attack has disgraced the Hidden Leaf Village leaving many dead including the Hokage's son. Despite his grief, Naruto takes Sarada as his apprentice hoping to recover her broken dreams. Together, they must rise, facing Terrorists, Vigilantes, Mutants, and even an "Angel" from a Fallen Empire. Will they protect the peace on the world or be swallowed in their own despair?





	1. Alone

The night was calm as the city streets were not very populated around this time. People were either in stores working or just talking with others. There were buildings were mixed with the old and new, one was taller the rest giving a good view of the village. At the outside of the building, up high, was figure wearing a black coat and had a damaged cat mask on. She was laying on the side of the building listening, watching, waiting. She was growing bored with the waiting and let out a sigh, she reached into her coat and pulled out a photo.

It was a family picture taken long ago, there was a man with yellow hair and had whiskers like marks on cheeks, a woman who had dark blue hair, a young boy who also had yellow hair but was much longer and a little girl with the same hair color as her mother. They were all making silly faces reminding of the figure of happier times. But she also remembers the day, the day it went to hell. She wants to forget but how could she.

_**~3 MONTHS EARLIER~** _

Chaotic, it was all just… chaotic. Doctors trying to save lives, Nurses going left and right tending the wounds of the victims and shinobi's were at a complete loss. A pink haired female was directing the staff, telling them what to do and where to go. Two men enter the hospital and spotted the woman, once she noticed them she ran to them and gave both a hug. The Hokage returned the gesture, the Uchiha was especially glad since it was the first time he's seen his wife since the attack began. She let go and the Hokage spoke:

"What's the casualty?"

"20 confirmed dead, hundreds injured."

"Have any teams pass through yet?" The Uchiha questions.

"Some came through and no casualty there… but…" she choked on her own words and began to tear up.

"It's okay, they'll pull through." the Uchiha put his hand on his wife's shoulder and gave her a smile. She wiped away the tears and faced the duo.

"Your right, there are our children after all." Sakura heard her name being called and grabbed her supplies.

"I have work to do so keep an eye out will ya." She dashes to the Nurses and began treating a patient. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"I'll try using Sage Mode to locate the kids and any remaining teams, you get in contact with the clones and focus on the safety of the civilians."

"Understood" Sasuke left as Naruto left to the roof, so he can concentrate better.

Half an hour passed and Sakura finally had time breath and sink in what had happened. "Why is this happening?" She thought herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when Naruto ran to her.

"I can't find them!" Naruto said with a clear look of panic on his face.

"What do mean you can't find them?!" Sakura began to panic.

"I've searched everywhere and I can't sense the kids! I've looked at the city, all the Hidden Leaf and even the whole country and there nowhere to found!"

"T-then we have to look for them on foot!" Sakura dropped everything and was ready to go but Naruto stops her in her tracks.

"No, I need you here I'll go and search for them."

"MY DAUGHTER IS STILL OUT THERE!" Sakura snapped grabbing a few of the doctor's attention. Naruto grabs Sakura by the shoulders and looked at her at the eyes.

"And someone else's Daughter is here, Daughters that need your help. So please stay here, I will find them. Promise." Naruto lets go Sakura and let her compose herself. Once Sakura gave him the nod Naruto left in a flash and jumped out of the nearby window. He performed his signature hand seal, hundreds of clone appeared and when they landed on solid ground they scattered in all direction eclipsing the village that was in chaos.

Hours had passed with no sign of the team. All others teams have already arrived some with injuries others unscathed, there were now 56 dead and thousands injured. Sasuke and Sakura were waiting in the entrance of the hospital along with Naruto who had arrived earlier to see if they had made it. His clones were dealing the rest of the civilians as well as searching for the children. Hinata decided she wanted to help, so she left Himawari with Hinabi and was making her way to the Hospital. The entrance was practically empty with only four or five people around waiting to learn about their loved ones.

"Have any Anbu members reported back yet?" Sasuke asks.

"No, I haven't heard any Anbu since the attack began," Naruto responded.

"How could anyone have done such a thing. Using children as… as weapons." Sakura clenched her fist with anger seething in her voice.

"They won't get away with this," Naruto declared.

Moments later there was nothing but silence, like calm before the storm each waiting for something to happen then the ding of the door was heard. The trios panic turned to horror when they saw a beaten Konohamaru hopping with one leg carrying both an unconscious Sarada and Mizuki on his shoulders.

"SARADA!" yelled both Sasuke and Sakura as they both ran towards the team with Naruto right beside them. Sasuke and Sakura grab Sarada while Naruto grabs Mizuki. Exhausted Konohamaru drops to the floor, Naruto laid Mizuki on the floor and began to tend Konohamaru. Sakura took a glance at Mizuki and was horrified, she shuffled her way to him and tended to his wounds. Out of all the team, Mizuki was the worst, he had cuts and bruises everywhere, multiple stab wounds and was losing a lot of blood.

"I NEED HELP NOW!" Two nurses heard Sakura and rushed to Mizuki's side.

"… mama?…"

Sakura rushed to her Daughter side and grab her hand while Sasuke held her close to him. Sarada wasn't in bad shape as Mizuki was but still. Her mouth was covered in blood like she was vomiting it, signs of internal bleeding.

"It's okay sweety, Papa and Mama are here." Sakura had tears running down her cheeks when suddenly Sarada snap her head back yanking away her hand and hitting her head on Sasuke's mouth giving him a cut lip, she landed on the floor and was clutching her eyes.

"SARADA! Sarada what's wrong!?" Sakura asks trying to keep her still.

"My eyes… they hurt… hurt… so much…" Sakura was clueless about what was happening but Sasuke had an idea, he knew but didn't want to believe it, not her, not at such a young age. What would cause such a thing?

Naruto was with Konohamaru helping him to sit down, once face to face with the man he considers a brother he asked:

"Konohamaru, where's Boruto?" the room went silent. Sasuke nor Sakura have even realized that Boruto was missing, the Doctors and nurses paused and notice that there no trace of the Hokage's son. Everyone looked at Konohamaru waited for a response, with sadness in his eyes tried to look for words but nothing came out, there were only tears. Naruto realized what he was trying to say, he's the Hokage he knows the risk shinobi take on situations like these but not him, not his own son. Naruto got up and nodding his head in tears running down.

"No… no no no no no no no no." Naruto can feel his whole world is falling apart he turned around and walked slowly to the entrance sobbing refusing to accept this.

The few people that we're there was seeing their Hogake, their leader, some even considered him a God, braking. The entrance door opened and Hinata walked in who stops when she saw Naruto. She looked around the room, she saw people with teary eyes covering their mouths, Doctors and Nurses tending to an unconscious Mizuki yet were focused at her, Konohamaru crying, Sakura crying holding an again unconscious Sarada while Sasuke was standing in disbelieve and no sign of her son. She focused back on Naruto and quickly connect the pieces in the puzzle, there were no words, sounds or gestures. Tears began to fall on her cheeks as she took steps back, her body went limp landing on her knees. Naruto quickly went to her aid only to pulled into a hug, In a single day their perfect world was destroyed, their firstborn child, gone, so they continued to cry, what else could they do.

_**~Present Day~** _

The figure's train of thought was interrupted when she saw two individuals entered a small building near to hers. She puts away the photo and a leaped across landing next building making her way down. Landing on her target's location she positioned herself on top of the roof, extending her middle and index fingers letting chakra run through her eyes. Her vision expanded letting her see a 360-degree angle, see kilometers away and see through buildings. She saw her target's, one female one male and both had a dragon tattoo on their necks, at a Nyotaimori restaurant. She prep the roof days earlier allowing her to ease drop on the conversation.

"We should leave while we still can, can't get cocky on enemy territory." said the man

"Nerves getting to ya aye? Scared that the big bad vigilante might show up?" The women responded.

"No, it's called being smart. We should report back, the Hybrid is not in the city."

"And leave the village already but I haven't gone to the fun stuff yet. Besides if the Anbu haven't found us, yet I doubt the vigilante will either. Now then." the women began rubbing the worker's leg and slowly made her way up then began to inappropriately touch her. The worker clenched trying to stop the women hand and not drop the food at the same time.

"Hey, leave her alone." the man grabs her other arm trying to get to stop to no avail.

"What? I'm only giving her the tip. Now be a good girl and moan for me." the women held down the worker's head with one hand and continued to rub with the other.

The vigilante saw enough, she pressed two fingers one high one low on her neck causing it to glow softly, then after a series of hand signs she began to faze through the ceiling and landed on top of the to thug's hitting them with each foot. The table broke and the worker scurried into a corner in the room. Recovering quickly, the women grab a sharp piece of wood and swung at vigilante only to struck back down thanks to a palm strike to the chest. The man stood up and tried to hit the vigilante with a right fist, the vigilante ducked and went for a leg swipe but the man jumped, she continued to rotate then extended her arm when the man landed on his feet he was meet with an elbow to the face. An audible crack could be heard as fell hard on the floor unconscious. With her extended vision she saw the women getting up, she dashed towards her, grab her by the neck and slammed her into the wall and squeezed cutting away her oxygen.

"Who's the Hybrid?" her voice was cold and stern and most importantly fighting.

"G-go to hell!"

"I'm already in it." the vigilante put her other hand on the women's sides next to her chest.

"Oh, honey if wanted to ha-" the vigilante's hand began to faze inside the woman's body passing through her organs, her whole body hiccup when the vigilante's hand stop and grab hold of her heart.

"Who's the Hybrid?" the vigilante asked with more anger in her voice.

"What are you d-" the vigilante squeezed causing her body to shake. "S- stop" the vigilante squeezed harder.

"WHO'S THE HYBRID?!" the vigilante let go allowing her to breathe.

"I don't know, they never revealed her face to anyone or why they have a bounty on her, all I know is that she has her entire left arm in bandages."

"Where do I find her?!"

"She was heading this way to the Village, but she went missing and no one can find her not even the Academy." the vigilante grunted and began to squeeze. "P- please I'll do anything-" she squeezed harder causing her whole the body to twitch uncontrollably. The vigilante lets go and released her arm dropping the women to the floor still twitching, soon the women passed out.

Vigilante heard sobbing, she turned and headed to the worker crying in the corner. The worker heard footsteps then nothing, when she looked she saw the Vigilante staring at her. She stared at the cat mask covering her naked chest waiting for something to happen.

"P- please I'm a single mother, he's only 9 years old, and he's ill, I- I don't want him to be alone. I only do this job just, so I can feed him." the Vigilante never moved and keep staring. The worker knew in her heart that she was going to die today, that her child will become an orphan.

"Their late" the Vigilante never moved still staring at the worker.

"Wh-"

"LEAVE"

The worker hesitated at first but soon stood up and ran to the exit. With her extended vision, she saw multiple Anbu land on top of the building. She took out two curved kunai's with wire's on them and launched them into the air grabbing hold of the wooden beam above her. With all her might she pulled down taking the roof getting the Anbu off guard. Once the dust had settled one of the Anbu with long blond hair recovered from the rubble and observed the Area.

"Is everyone OK?" all members responded accordingly "And the Vigilante?" no one responded. The blond became frustrated and pounded the ground, once again the Vigilante escapes their grasp.

* * *

The Vigilante was running from rooftop to rooftop until she landed in an alleyway, on the other side came out Hinata Hyuga on her regular clothes and a workout bag. She walked down the street pulled out a water bottle from her bag and took a drink, she pressed her fingers to her neck returning her voice back to normal. After a while she reached her house, she hopped to the rooftop and walked to the side where her bedroom was, she fazed through and landed on her bed. She lifted one of the floorboards and put her bag inside, once in a place she grabs a robe and headed to the bathroom. She places her robe, took off her clothes, entered the shower and turned it on.

Once she took a breather she let it sink in, for the first time she'd looked back at what she was doing. All the crimes she committed, all the people she lied to, all the torture, this isn't her, this wasn't the Hinata everyone knew. She laid her back on the wall and sat down, she put one of her thumbs on her lip and began to ponder. This was supposed to be a one and done job that's what she told the other Vigilante in Iwagakure. What if the Village found out? How will her sister react? How will Naruto react? How will Himawari react? They'll vanish her if they find out, she'll never see her family again, she can't handle that. But she has to, not for herself but for him. This village can't be trusted not after the attack. If a mother is willing to sell her body to maintain her son, then what will one do to avenge one?

She stood herself up and cleaned herself, she left the shower and put on her robe. When Hinata opened the door she saw Himawari sitting on her bed twiddling her thumbs.

"Himawari!? Why are you up so late?" she didn't respond to worrying the Hyuga. "Is something wrong? There's no need to be afraid Himawari, just say it."

"Is that… I… You guys are never around anymore. Ever since-" she choked on her words, and she began to tear up. Hinata put her hand on Himawari's shoulder trying to calm her down.

"And you're just ignoring me." Hinata was surprised and faced her daughter.

"Himawari no, how could I do such a thing? Is that how you feel?"

"Papa always at work and you barely talk to me anymore. Are you… going leave me and Papa?"

"Never, I'll never leave your side. No matter what you do or how far away you are I'll always stand by you." Hinata went in for a hug only to be rejected.

"Then where are going at night!? With Papa, I understand but you, you do nothing! You always leave when I need you! I'm just here by myself… all alone." Himawari sadness turned to into anger as she crossed her arms and refuse to look at her mother.

"Himawari… I… I just… I feel angry…" Himawari eyes widen hearing the words of her mother.

"When they told me Boruto was killed, I felt as they have ripped out my heart. Your Father was the same but one day he simply got up and told me 'they'll never hurt anyone ever again' and continued to work like nothing happened. I wish I could do the same, to move on but I can't. So I became frustrated, I didn't want anyone to see me angry especially you, so I leave." Himawari looked at her mother then looked back down. There was a moment of silence before being broken by Himawari.

"Where do you go?"

"An old hiding spot I used to train in when I was young. No one knows about it not even your Father." there was another moment of silence this time interrupted by Hinata. "Hey, do you want to train with me tomorrow? Now that your use of the Byakugan I can start teaching you the Gentle Fist." Himawari pondered for a moment.

"Sure"

"Alright, hey and if we can we'll bring your Father along too." Himawari gave her a small smile which was enough for her. "Come on let's go get some sleep."

* * *

"Well… Damn." the building was in complete ruin leaving a mess blocking downtown. There were police and Anbu in the scene investigating trying to find anything on the Vigilante. The blond Anbu was there not wearing her mask and smoking a cigarette, she was a very young girl, early 20s, overlooking the scene.

"Does this mean I have to do more paperwork?"

"Yeah, afraid so."

The blond looked at her behind and saw the Hokage and his right-hand man Shikamaru heading her way. She threw away her cigarette and bowed in respect of the Hokage.

"Lord Seven, Shikamaru-san." both returned the gesture.

"What did she do this time?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Broke in the place, TORN down the place, crack some dude's skull, literally, oh then get this, reached into some gals chest and grab her HEART."

"So she's a medical-nin? That's gotta help with the search," said Shikamaru.

"How many Kunoichi are trained to be medical-nin?" Naruto notes.

"So no progress huh?" replied the Anbu. Everyone groaned another dead end.

"This chick is always one step ahead. Leaves no traces behind." the Blond Anbu acknowledges.

"At least she's not doing any real harm," Naruto told everyone while observing the area.

"But she's breaking our laws, and if we don't get results more Vigilantes will pop up and it will be… a drag."

"Your right… Oka question any of the witnesses. I and Shikamaru will check the medical-nin files."

"Yes, Lord Seven." Oka left leaving the two behind. Naruto let out a yawn then faced Shikamaru.

"Come on let's get to work." Shikamaru grabs Naruto by the shoulder stopping him in his track.

"No I'll go, you need some rest."

"Shikamaru I can't, the village needs me now more than ever."

"So does your family." Naruto's body stiffened. "When was the last time you've seen your wife and daughter? Look, I know you're trying to stay strong for the village but you can't leave your family behind. If you disconnect with them then you'll be alone. They need you just as much as the village does." Shikamaru let his words sink into Naruto's mind.

"… OK fine, can you get Lady Tsunade or Kakashi to fill in for me while I'm gone?"

"Well I'll try, you know how those two are." Naruto chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure they won't mind." Shikamaru left and Naruto turned to leave towards his house.

* * *

It's been a while since Naruto walked backed home. He never really observed the village after the attack. There were still repairs to be made to the village, memorials for those who died during the attack. The people were staring at him, not out of pride or admiration like they used to but had looks of pity. At least it's wasn't looks of fear he received during his childhood. After a while of walking, he reached his house, walked to the front and opened the door. Hinata was there preparing some sort of lunch while Himawari was sat down on the couch twiddling her thumbs. Himawari's face lit up when she noticed her Father entered the house, seeing his daughter smile again lifted Naruto's spirit so much. He'd never thought he feels such happiness again. Himawari ran towards her father and gave him a big hug.

"PAPA!"

"I've missed you so much." Naruto let Himawari down.

"I've missed you too," Hinata confesses lovingly.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about you." Naruto gave Hinata a kiss grossing out Himawari.

"So what did I miss?" Himawari smile disappeared as her mind went blank remembering lasts night conversation with her mother.

"Not much, I and Himawari were about to go to some training, teach her some of my secrets."

"Really?" Naruto lowered himself to Himawari, put his arm around her shoulder and got close so Hinata won't hear. "Hey what are these secrets your mother is talking about because every time your mother reveals one of her secrets they never go in my favor."

"You just have to be there to find out," Himawari claim with a smile.

"You do know I'm still here, right?" Naruto was startled and immediately composed himself.

"Okay I'll tag along, I'm already ready, so I'm just sitting here until you guys are." Naruto sat on the couch while Hinata and Himawari dealt with the food.

"Huh, don't remember the couch being this comfortable." Naruto yawned.

The girls finish their snacks and were ready to go. When Himawari went to her father he was knock out on the couch, asleep. Himawari puffed her checks and stomped the floor, there's no way she was gonna let this pass, this was the first time that they were going to hang out like a family ever since Boruto's death. She was gonna wake him up like Boruto used to do when they were younger but Hinata stop her before she could.

"I think it's best to let your father rest for today."

"But-"

"Hey, now that your father won't be coming I can teach you some moves that you can use on your Father." Himawari paused and thought of the possibility's, no more does she have to take of her father's antics, a malicious smile grew on Himawari face as she let out a light evil laugh. The Girls grab their stuff and left leaving the Hokage asleep unaware of the dangers about to soon appear at his doorstep.


	2. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading I would like to note something. I have never watched the Boruto series(It never grabbed my interest). I know about the ghost storyline and something about Boruto's eye but that's about it. There's one element I'm borrowing from the show and that is in this chapter. So if something doesn't link up to the show that's your reason why. Think of it as an AU (for now). So enough pissing off Boruto fans, it's time to get to the story!

All that she could see was darkness, surrounded by what it felt like the void. She noticed that she was walking on what appeared to be water. The still water was emitting a faint light which allowed her to see. She walked for what it felt like hours, trying to find anyone or anything. Where is she? How did she get here? What was happening? These were the questions she was asking herself. Giving up she fell to her knees, she just wanted this to be over.

"Sarada…?"

That voice, that voice she missed so much. One she hasn't heard in forever. She could hear footsteps coming from her right, the ripples in the water became more apparent as the voice came closer. From out of the darkness came out a young boy with long blond hair. He was beaten and bruised with multiple kunai's stabs in his body. He also had what appeared to be black metal rods in his back. Boruto was wobbling towards her.

"Boruto?! BORUTO!"

Sarada stood up and ran towards him, extending her arm trying to reach him. Sarada had tears in her eyes, she's so close, she could save him. Have him at her side again. Before she reached him, his body gave out, and he drops down into the water. Sarada tried to grab him, but she was too late, Boruto began to sink. She pressed her hand into the water trying to get through but the water didn't move, only forming small ripples. Frustrated she punched the water hoping it eventually breaks. Nothing happened. She launched her other fist hitting the water, having no effect. Sarada continued to punch the water trying to get to him, to save him. She momentarily stops as she felt something broke in her left hand, but then she continued ignoring the pain. Sarada stops and watched as Boruto sank to the bottom then disappeared into the light. Defeated she let the tears fall, she gave a quick glance looked at her hands, they were bruised and bloody, but she didn't care. She failed him.

Sarada looked up, she noticed that the void was moving. It was moving like a fog getting closer and closer. Panicking she stood and ran the other direction but was frozen in place when she notices the fog was right behind. Surrounded Sarada tried to activate her Sharingan, a sharp pain enter her eyes stopping her. Black flames formed burning her skin just by its presence. Sarada heard laughter coming from the flames, she spotted red eyes staring at her, looking at her like prey. The eyes grew then a mouth formed, the face looks melted similar to demons. From the flames a giant hand construct grabbed her. Surprisingly she wasn't feeling the flames nor can feel the heat anymore. Even with broken hands, she tried to break free only to fail. She looked back at the construct and was horrified. The construct formed the rest of its form reveling Sarada's own face. The construct was made from the black fire, had Sarada's head but her face was melted, it's eye and mouth was glowing red. Sarada had tears in her eyes unable to do anything as she waited for something to happen as the construct stared at her. The construct propelled forward taking a biting Sarada entire upper frame causing blood to spill everywhere.

Sarada woke up, she looked at her surroundings, she quickly realized that she was in her room. Sarada laid back on her bed and took a deep breath. Another nightmare. Off the bed, she headed for bathroom getting ready for the day. When she opened the door she saw a white snake entering through her window. Scared Sarada yelled tripping upon herself trying to get some distance. Sasuke burst through the door after hearing his daughter cry. He lowered his guard once he notices what happened. Sarada stood beside her father, trying to avoid contact with the snake. It's not that she's afraid of the snake it was more of being creep out at the moment. The snake's raised it body reaching Sarada's height.

"Greetings Sasuke-sama, Sarada-san." the snake was female and had a calm voice.

"Shiro, explain your intentions with my daughter."

"I'm here to relay a message for Sarada-san."

"From whom?"

"Mitsuki-san"

"Mizuki!?" Sarada was surprised. She hasn't talked to Mitsuki since the Attack. "Why didn't he came to see me in person?"

"He's… busy at the moment."

"What does he want?"

"He simply wants to speak with you."

"Oh" Sarada never really had any contact with anyone. It was just her and her parents. Shiro lowered herself then headed back to the window. "Wait where do we meet?"

"Near the Hidden Leaf Academy. I'll inform Mitsuki." Shiro left leaving through the hole she made.

"Strange boy. What is he doing?" Sasuke faced Sarada. She seemed lost in her thoughts. "Are you going?"

"Of course I am. He's my friend."

"Then you should get ready. Can't go out like that." Sarada looked in the mirror, she was a complete mess. Sarada was horrified never has she seen herself in such a state. Sasuke chuckled seeing her reaction as he left her room. Sasuke returned to the table and continued eating his cereal. Sakura was in the kitchen making breakfast for herself. While the food was cooking she went over to his side.

"Another nightmare?"

"Yes, you can tell by looking at her. But that's not why she yelled."

"Then what is it?"

"Mitsuki" Sakura laughed. She was glad to hear about Mitsuki again. Sarada needed a friend at her side and so did Mitsuki.

"Where is he? I want to see how he's doing," she questioned.

"Hiding, can't blame him. With all these rumors ruining around him and his father. Him losing control." Sakura flashed back to when he woke up from the first time when he'd returned. She was there when he found about Boruto. Saw him transform. Watch his rampage across the village. It took her and Kakashi to pin him down. She remembers as he cried in her lap after he calmed down. Sakura sighed.

"Even with all that happened to him, people treat him like a monster. They harass him even when we told them he was okay."

"People shouldn't be but I understand why they do it. The whole village on edge after the attack then Mitsuki go's on a rampage, just like what happened to other kids."

"But he's not like the others. They were used to send a message. Not him. Besides, he's been here for years." Sakura argued.

"But we don't know what he was doing before he came to the village. All we know is that he's Orochimaru's son. And that's already a red flag for some."

"Well, we know that but not the others." Sakura went face to face with her husband. "If the Daimyo or his inner circle found out-"

"Naruto isn't going to allow anything to happen to that boy. Neither will I."

"I know, that's what worries me." A door opens interrupting Sakura.

Sarada came out of her room wearing her regular attire. She hasn't worn these clothing since her training with her father.

"I'll be going out."

"Aren't you going to have breakfast sweaty?" Sarada looked at her mother, black smoke was coming out of stove while Sakura was waiting for an answer.

"I'll pass. Can't keep Mitsuki waiting."

"Fine, I won't keep you waiting. Send him my regards will ya." Sakura gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. Sarada did the same to Sasuke then quickly left going through the front door. Sasuke continued eating his cereal before he could he realized Sakura was in front of him showing her left cheek as if asking for affection, to complete the triangle. Sasuke pokes her on the forehead pushing her away. Sakura puffed her cheeks acting like a child after being rejected. Sasuke replied by pointing behind her showing the now fire on the stove. Sakura panicked trying down calm down the fire all the while Sasuke continued with his cereal.

* * *

After jumping from rooftop to rooftop she finally made it to the school. Many memories flooded her mind. It dawns on her just how far she's come. The friends she made, the improvement of her skills. Happier times. Sarada searched the area trying to locate Mitsuki and came up with nothing. Not a surprise to her. She heard about what happened to Mitsuki. She thought she'll lose him too. Things turned out okay in the end but now people call him a monster, a member of the Academy. She knows this was false, Mitsuki would never work with those bastards. Sarada activated her Sharingan with all three tomoe. With her eyes, she located a chakra signature on top of the building near the school. She climbs up the building reaching the top in seconds. Mitsuki was there observing the students on the training grounds. Deactivating her Sharingan she headed towards him.

"Have I ever told you why I came here, to Konohagakure?" Sarada stops in her tracks. Mitsuki never faces her, like he was refusing to do so. "It was because of him. I wanted to know… how to live. Being with Boruto was my way of learning. Thanks to him I learned so much. During that time we didn't just become friends, we were brothers." Sarada was baffled, she never heard Mitsuki share his feelings to anyone. "Then he died. Protecting you." Shocked Sarada only stood there as tears began to form.

"I- I- I-… I tried to save him. I tried my best."

"Sarada, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself."

"W- what!?"

"He promised to protect you. I should have promised to protect him. If I had he'll still be here." Mitsuki said finally facing Sarada.

"Mitsuki no, you… look what happened is no one's fault. Things would have been worst if Boruto hasn't acted. He died so we can live. So we can stop the Academy from hurting anyone."

"Us? I know the village is a political nightmare right now but do you really think we can take on the Academy?"

"Boruto would have."

"Hehe, your right, he would have. Do know what he'll say to us right now if he was here?"

"No, what would he say?"

"Wait no I was asking you." Sarada laughed. She missed these awkward conversations with Mitsuki.

"You didn't change a bit, did you?" Sarada asks him still laughing.

"To be honest I think we all did." At that moment Sarada stomach growled. "Seems like someone hungry"

"I was in a hurry."

"Come on I'll get you something to eat," Sarada nodded in agreement. They left making their way down to the ground. Back on top, a girl with long purple hair emerged from the shadow. She leaned over the guard railing observing the two.

* * *

Sarada and Mitsuki entered a cafe filled with people. The place quite down once they notice who entered as both sat at a nearby table. People began staring at them as if they were freaks. Sarada ignored them trying not to cause a commotion.

"I'll get something for us," Mitsuki told Sarada.

"Okay, and thank you."

"No problem."

Mitsuki went and waited in line while other began to make distance away from him. Mitsuki didn't seem bothered by this like he's used to this. However, this bothered Sarada. People judging her friend, it didn't sit well. A young man went over to her and whispered something to her.

"Hey you, why are you with that kid? He's one of those monsters-" Sarada shifted her gaze at the man. The reflection on glasses disappeared revealing her blood-red eyes. With the message well-received, the Man stepped away leaving her alone. Mitsuki arrived with a slice of cheesecake on hand. After seeing him arrive, Sarada's eyes returned to normal.

"I know you like cheesecake, so I got you some." Mitsuki handed her the cake. Sarada smiled and took the cake.

"Thank you!" People keep staring at Mitsuki murmuring within themselves. Sarada couldn't enjoy the gift she was given with all these people staring at them. Mitsuki meanwhile didn't pay attention to them, appeared to be lost in his thoughts.

"How do you do it? All of this people, judging you." Sarada questioned him.

"It's not as bad you think. Not everyone is trying to run me out of the village." Sarada sighed. She wished this was true.

"Please don't lie to me." Mitsuki frowned Sarada won't buy it. "I remember you transforming during the ambush. Tell me, how did this happen? What's that transformation of yours?" Mitsuki sighed.

"I don't know. It has just been something I could do since the days with my father. I thought I had it under control but now… I'm afraid of what can happen. Every time I tap into that power I feel myself lose… the thing that makes me human."

"It's okay Mitsuki. I'll stand by your side so you have nothing to worry about. Besides, we've got the best people here in the village. If they could help me, they could help you."

"Maybe. The Sharingan is a completely different case from mine."

"H- how did you know about my eyes?"

"You can hear a lot of things when hiding in the shadows. We've been talking about me but what about you?" Sarada took a bite of the cake looking to refused to answer at first but eventually caved in.

"I knew how powerful the Sharingan can be but I never knew how important it is. Or my family's history. People feared the Uchiha, of what they're capable of. Produced some of the most powerful Shinobi ever known. Do you know what they had in common?"

"The Mangekyo Sharingan"

"Yes. Only achieved by those who experienced loss of a loved one." Sarada took a glimpse out the window, all those people walking around like they have no problems to worry about. Why couldn't she be one of them? Mitsuki wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how. She focused back on him continuing what she was saying. "I've been training with Papa, learning about my new abilities. How to adapt to them. But sometimes it's too much for me to handle."

"It's okay. I'll stand by your side so you have nothing to worry about." Sarada chuckled. He got her with her own words. She ate the rest of the cake then both continued to talk for a while as time passed. Suddenly a small snake appeared over Mitsuki's shoulder startling Sarada. The snake whispered something to him so that Sarada won't hear.

"Really? So soon?" Mitsuki sighed. "I'm sorry Sarada but I must take my leave."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong. Just have a meeting with… an old friend."

"Oh, okay." Before he left Mitsuki stops beside where Sarada was sitting.

"Hey, I heard Kohona-sensei has been approved to be back on the field. When we can we'll pay him a visit." Sarada gave Mitsuki a smile. "Yeah!" she responded. With that Mitsuki left leaving the cafe. People seem to let out a sigh of relief bothering Sarada. After a while, she left as well.

* * *

Sarada was walking in the crowded streets, busy with her thoughts. She wondered how the rest of her friends were doing. How long has it been since she contacted them? She decided on visiting them to see how there were doing. From the corner of her eye, she saw something dash by at high speeds, breaking her focus. Stopping, she looked around trying to find what that was. Unlike other ninjas that were passing this one felt different like it was following on her. She continued to look, trying to pinpoint the follower. Sarada located the suspect at a nearby alleyway, staring at her. From her point of view, she couldn't see a face but could tell it was a female. She walked over the alleyway ready to confront her. Sarada slowed down getting nearer to her. "She looks familiar," she thought to herself. Sarada stops once she realized who she was.

"Sumire?!" She wasn't seen since the attack. Sarada panicked, Sumire was close to Boruto, really close. She was afraid that Sumire would do something to her, like turning her into a mindless monster similar to her days as the Ghost. Or worse use the bomb she had at her disposal.

"What's wrong? It like you saw a ghost." Sumire smirked. Sarada gave no response. She knew she was trying to get on her head. Trying to get in her skin, so she'll have an excuse to attack. Sumire's complexion changed, she gave a cold expression, showing no emotion. "Tell me, is it true? That he died, protecting you?"

"Sumire please don't anything we might regret-"

"TELL ME! What happened on that day?" Sumire began to tear up, trying to reveal no emotion. Seeing her break Sarada complied.

"On the day of the attack, we were sent out to help with the evacuation. There we were ambushed by masked men, the Academy themselves. They pinned us to a corner even with Kohona-sensei at our side. People try to help us but they were killed instantly. Then I remember being hit by a blinding light and next thing I knew we're on a ship in the middle of the sea. There we were surrounded, then… w- we fought…" Sarada was crying. She remembers her team fighting for their lives that day. Kohonamaru and his summon fighting dozens of minions, Mitsuki transforming then attacking anything on sight and Boruto and Sarada fighting side by side. Then she remembered him. "H-he showed up. Quickly took care of Mitsuki, incapacitate Kohonamaru then took down Boruto. I was the last one standing. H- he tortured me, beat me down till I couldn't get up." at that point it was all blur. She only remembers it was an elderly man, but he was extremely agile. She could hear him enjoying his fight with her. "He prepared a final attack. For me." Black rods formed in his arms ready to strike. He threw them aiming her.

"But he took it instead," Sumire interject. Sarada flashed back to that moment.

_Blood was dripping down hitting the wood. Sarada looked up, horrified at the image before her. Boruto standing there with all the rods stabs in his back. With blood covering his mouth he gave Sarada a smile. With the last of her strength she able to say one word._

_"W-WHY?!"_

_"I-I promised… I'll protect you, didn't I? Boruto drops down to the floor taking deep breaths. Sarada dragged herself to Boruto trying to reach him. She grabbed his hand dragging him close to her._

_"Cute" the man formed more black rods in between his figures ready to strike again._

_"Headmaster, look out!" screamed a man jumping out of the boat. The old man looked over his side and immediately jumped out of the boat. Something crash into the boat causing it to explode in pieces. Sarada landed in the water alongside with Boruto. Sarada swam upwards but then notices that Boruto wasn't. All she could do was watch as he sank to the bottom of the sea. Her childhood friend disappearing into the darkness below. Her eyes began to pulsate making her lose consciousness. An arm appeared and grabbed her lifting her back to the surface. It was Kohonamaru, he places her on a large chunk of the boat that remained, next to Mitsuki. Soon she was completely unconscious._

"Sumire, I'm sorry. I know you're angry but if you're looking for a fight you're not getting one. I'm not fighting a friend-"

"Oh, so now you call me a friend!" Sumire snaps startling Sarada. "The moment you discovered that I was the Ghost you abandon me. Ignored me every time I try to make things right! You lied every time you said we were friends to make me feel better and hid behind a fake smile!" Sarada knew this was partly true. She wanted to trust her but logic told her not to. "Everyone did! You all treated me like a monster! He was the only one who stood by me. Always there when I needed him. He was my only friend… and he's dead. Because of you." Sarada felt her heartbreak. Is what she said true? Did Boruto die because of her?

"I- I- I-"

"Shut up! I don't want to listen to you. I'm tired of you all. I never want to see you again. So just stay out of my way." Sumire dash away leaving Sarada alone. Sarada didn't do anything, she was there standing with tears running down, Sumire's words bouncing on her head. She wipes away the tears and exited the alleyway, soon disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

Naruto let out a loud yawn, finally waking up from his slumber. He noticed the house was empty which was weird for him usually someone was here. It took him a while but it finally dawned on him. Naruto groaned, facepalming in disappointment. "No, no, no," he said to himself over and over again. How could he fail his family, after they were excited to be together again? No, he refused to accept this. He stood still ready to activate Sage Mode.

" **Look who decided to finally wake up.** " Naruto found himself in his subconscious facing his partner the Nine-Tail Fox, Kurama.

"Says the one who sleeps up to an entire week." Naruto chuckled while Kurama groaned. "What do you need Kurama?"

" **Just checking on you. We haven't really talked to each other since your son died.** " Naruto sighed, Kurama never knew subtlety. Kurama saw his saddened expression. " **Was it something I said?** " Naruto sat next to him, remaining silent.

"No, is just… that very fact." Naruto laid back on Kurama, usually, he'd find this annoying but this time he'll allow it.

" **I wish I could do something for you, kid. But you'll pull through, you always have.** "

"Maybe Kurama maybe. We can't change what happened." both laid there doing nothing. Suddenly footsteps could be from the shadows.

" **You can't change what happened but you can prevent it from happening again. Or something like that.** " A giant creature appeared. It was a bipedal slug with stubby arms, feet and six long tails.

" **Saiken? What are you doing here?** " Kurama questioned his brother.

" **I'm here to talk with Naruto. I need a favor from him.** "

"Of course. What do you need?"

" **Kirigakure are expanding their Military and are getting too close for comfort. Can you tell them to please back off?** "

"They must be on edge due to the Academy."

" **The Academy? Are they the ones humans keep talking about? It's the only thing I hear about these days.** "

"Uh huh, another thing to add to the mess on my desk."

" **Oh no, I didn't mean to make things worse for you.** "

"It's no trouble. I'll talk to them as soon as possible."

" **What about your time with your daughter?** " Kurama intervened. Naruto paused, he didn't know what to do. Saiken felt awkward, he'd had forgotten about Naruto's son.

" **I'm sorry about your son.** " Naruto gave him a small smile in response. For a moment there was silence. " **Um, I know this is sudden but I had another concern. You see, I liked to gaze at the stars sometimes. I find them gorgeous, makes me feel happy. But now they look different, feel different. Now… now they scare me.** "

" **Afraid of stars? Figures.** " Kurama turned his head then laid back down. " **Looks like you have a visitor,** " Kurama announced.

"Huh, who?"

" **The Uchiha's daughter. She's just standing there.** "

"Now, how do you know that Kurama?"

" **That girl is filled with negative emotion.** "

"Sarada… I'll go talk to her." Saiken nodded while Kurama simply grunted. "I'll talk with the Mizukage and I'll check out those stars for ya." Saiken laughed as Naruto returned to reality.

* * *

She was walking around with no destination in mind. She froze when she realized the house she was passing by. Sarada was standing in front of Uzumaki residence, her body shaking. The thought of facing Boruto's family frightened her. How would they react to her? Did they blame her for Boruto's death? The door opened coming out Naruto.

"If you keep staring people will think you're a creep." Sarada didn't respond. She never faced the Hokage after Boruto's death. "It's okay. Feel free to come inside." Naruto held the door open waiting for her to enter. Sarada wanted to run away but that smile of the Hokage, made her feel safe. She entered the house with Naruto. Sarada spotted a nearby trophy case containing multiple items. There were many items but the one that caught her attention, a photo of the Uzumaki family together. Sarada body to shake again. Naruto patted her on the back, breaking her trance.

"What are you looking at?"

"Ah, uh, just looking, hehe."

"So how are you holding up?"

"I-I'm fine. Still getting used to my eyes." Naruto knew about Sarada's condition. Never realized how close she was to Boruto. Naruto then noticed that she was sweating profusely.

"Hey, you okay? You look tired. Here let me get a drink." Naruto left while Sarada tried to clean off her sweat. She noticed another photo this time it was one of Boruto showing off the Rasengan to Himawari. Soon Naruto was there watching the same photo with the glass of water in hand.

"Boruto used to brag about how he mastered the 'most difficult Jutsu in history'. I wanted someone to teach me but both Boruto and Kohonamaru-sensei said I'll be too dangerous with it. Dangerous, that's what they called me." Naruto saw Sarada sadden expression, lost in her thoughts, he knew she was suffering on the inside. He thought about it, he knew he'll regret his decision. Naruto left to a nearby dresser and grabbed a balloon. Using the drink he filled half of the balloon, and he filled the rest. He sat on the couch and cleared out the table.

"Sarada come over here." Sarada looks over at Naruto, sat next to him and wondered what he was doing. "The Rasengan is a spinning ball of Chakra formed and held in the palm of the user's hand. It's the highest form of shape transformation." Naruto extended his arm and formed a normal Rasengan. Sarada was amazed, she never looked at the Rasengan up close even with her time with Boruto. "The Rasengan requires extremely refined Chakra control. It took me years to perfect it. Anyway, learning to use the Rasengan is broken into three steps: rotation, power, containment. The first step is the Rotation. The goal is to learn to rotate your Chakra in multiple directions at once. To help we use a water balloon to mark your progress." Naruto's Rasengan disappeared then handed her the balloon. "This step is complete once you're able to burst the balloon with your Chakra. Give it a try."

"Wait, you're actually teaching me? Why?"

"If no one is going to teach you then I will. Besides, I'm curious to see what you can do with it." Sarada was shocked. Was he really going to teach her one of his signature techniques? Filled with determination Sarada focused her Chakra and tried to form it only with no success. She tried again, this time she only wanted to expel Chakra in one direction then continue from there. After a while, the water in the balloon finally moved in an upward direction. With great glee, Sarada pumped her fist in victory. Seeing her smile was satisfying for Naruto, maybe he won't regret this.

Hinata and Himawari enter the house interrupting Sarada training. They noticed Himawari had wear and tear on her clothes. She gave Naruto a big smile, Naruto was overjoyed but Sarada began to panic again. Are they going to yell at her like Sumire did to her?

"Hi, Sarada-chan. Long time no see!" Himawari waved at her calming her down.

"Oh, hello there Sarada, what are you doing here?" Hinata questioned.

"Um I uh, was passing by," Sarada answered. Naruto faced his daughter while the others talked.

"Himawari I'm sorry. I didn't mean to doze off like that."

"It's okay Papa. Mama and I needed this."

"Hey, Himawari, why don't you show him what you learned," Hinata said. Himawari smirked getting into position. Naruto stood up marveling at her daughter. She took a familiar stance, readying herself. It took him a while but Naruto realized which stance this is but it was too late. Before he could react Himawari stuck him twice in his left leg and trice in his right dropping him to the floor. She hit him multiple times in the abdomen causing him to squeal.

"Wait! No! Stop! OW! Hinata do something!"

"Come on Naruto she's only having some fun."

"OW! Since when did you become so sadistic! AHH!"

"HEY! Tell that brat to piss off!" Kurama yelled at Naruto feeling the effects of Himawari's assault.

"I think he had enough Himawari," Sarada said trying to save the Hokage. Himawari stops then cross her arms. She gave Naruto an angered look while Naruto tried to recover.

"That's for leaving me and Boruto alone for all these years."

"I'm sorry. I promise not to leave any of you ever again."

"Good" Himawari kissed Naruto on the check comforting him. Hinata felt happy seeing them together and getting along well. Hinata looked at Sarada still have questions for her.

"What do you have their Sarada?" Said Hinata now focused on her.

"Oh, It's a water balloon. Naruto-sama was teaching me the Rasengan."

"Wait, you're teaching her but not me, your daughter!" Himawari frowned again and gave Naruto a death stare. Sarada now regretted saying something.

"Now, I know what your thinking. Should I hurt him? Now the answer may surprise you." Himawari struck again hitting at any opening she could see. Sarada was horrified at the sight, Hinata was proud on the other hand. Seeing her daughter improve so much in such a short time. All that could be heard in the Uzumaki's residence was the Hogake's whimpering as he was helpless against his daughter.

* * *

In the outskirts of the village, a young female was heading tors the village. She had white skin and black hair reaching over her shoulder. Wearing basic Kunoichi gear and had a jacket on but the most noticeable feature was an iron mask covering only the upper half of her face. She was carrying a sword stashed in its scabbard over her shoulder. She was walking in an old dirt road at midnight, surprisingly this road was empty making it easier to sneak in the village. While staring at the village a tarantula appeared over her head.

"Hmph, too bright for my tastes." said the arachnid.

"You know what to do, scout everything in the village then return to me."

"Of course. What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"I'm going to meet my partner in person."

"Very well." multiple spiders crawled out of her clothes and jumped out using their webbing to swing across the village.

She watches as the spiders spread through the village without raising any alarm. She looked up at the sky, even though her eyes where cover she could see the stars. Something was different, there were many more stars than usual. Even a Magellanic cloud could be seen, even though it couldn't be possible to see them with all the light the village was emitting. She let out a sigh.

"Ready to crawl out of your hole old man? Ah man, he's going to be a headache." she smiled continuing her path to the village.

* * *

**A/N: There we go another chapter done. Well then you know the drill, please favorite and/or follow, share and leave a review. Don't be shy, tell me what you think of the story and feel free to leave me tips on how I should improve my writing.**

**Happy Holidays and I hope to see you next time!**


	3. Warnings

The Stars were shining brightly this night, illuminating the whole forest. A young man was wondering the forest holding rope in his hand. The pain was too much. Losing his parents due to the Fourth World War and never was able to recover. He watched as his comrades grew and advance while he stayed behind. A nobody who failed every time he tried. Now with the threat of The Academy presser hasn't been more intense.

He found a place to end it all. He made a noose and put it around his neck. Looking up, he watched the stars with tears in his eyes. He saw a single star was becoming brighter and bigger and bigger and bigger. The Man realized that it was heading right towards him. There was blinding light and a big force pushed him back destroying the tree and burning the rope. Consciousness returned to the man then he looked around at his surroundings. The surrounding terrain was destroyed, the ground in flames. He spotted a figure in the center.

It was a male and appeared to be human. He was of old age, had long white hair and had a beard. The Old Man was holding a wooden staff, wearing a full-length kimono. A noticeable feature was his hands and forearms, they were of metal with symbols carved into them. Another thing was his eyes, they were glowing emanating Chakra from them. The Old Man groaned stretching his back.

"I am… never doing that again." The Old Man spotted the Young Man and walked towards him. "Greetings, young one, apologies for the mess. I've been gone for a while and I had to take a long way." The Old Man walked over to the young man. The man drops to the floor, both confused and terrified of the man before him.

"W- Who are you!?"

"Nobody important. Just someone who's returning home. Maybe looking for a new start." He stared at the Man, thinking about something. "New start… New me. Yeah, someone young like you." His body began to shine, Chakra emanates everywhere. The staff burned, then fell apart. "I'd step back if I were you."

The Young Man got up and ran the other direction. The Old Man emitted a large eruption of energy in an almost liquid form. Once the explosion finished the Man looked back watching the dust settle. The Stranger changed, becoming much younger. His beard disappeared and his hair shortens. Nothing else much changed.

"Whoa! Now let's see…" The Stranger examined himself. "Physical age of Twenty-… four. Very nice." The Stranger walked over to the Young Man who was laying on the ground. "Sorry about that. Hey, now that I have you here. Can you direct me to the nearest clothes shop? I need to update my look."

The Man didn't respond. The Stranger puffed his cheeks and wiggled his arms, trying to get a reaction. Hesitantly the Man spoke.

"T- theirs plenty of stores in Iwagakure." The Man pointed to the mountains where a light was showing through.

"Oh, thank you!" The Stranger bowed, then started walking to the light source.

"W- wait, who are you!? W- what are your intentions!?"

The Stranger ignores him, continued walking to the village. The Young Man didn't know what to do. A strange man came from the sky, and he directed him to his village. He remembered when a similar situation happened in Konoha a couple years ago. He began to panic, what was he going to do?

* * *

Naruto was laying on the couch, feeling the effects of his daughter's attacks. Luckily she just started learning the Gentle Fist or else things would be worse for him. Hinata was cleaning up the house while Sarada still working on the water balloon. Himawari came out of her room, passing through the hallways. Naruto saw her wearing Boruto's jacket holding it fondly. He remembered how she said he was never around, abandoning them. He wanted to change that.

"Hey Himawari, want to go grab something to eat?"

"Y- Yeah!" Her face lit up, she wrapped her arm around him, ready to leave.

"I'll be grabbing something to eat and I'm taking Himawari with me."

"Don't stay out too long you two!"

Hinata notice Himawari wearing Boruto's jacket, she couldn't help but smile. It looked great on her. Boruto would have approved. Both left, leaving Hinata, her with Sarada. She looked over at where Sarada was, her expression saddened trying to avoid eye contact.

"What's wrong Sarada?"

"… She must really miss him."

"We all do."

"W- Was it my fault?"

"What do you mean?"

"Boruto, he would have been here if it wasn't for me." Hinata gave Sarada a hug and eventually, she caved in.

"What happened is not your fault."

Hinata let's go and Sarada wiped away her tears. Hinata saw a spider dangling from the ceiling, unlike others spiders, this one was staring directly at her, their webs shinning a gold-colored like glow in the dark. She knew who this was and what she needed to do.

"Sarada, it seems like you had a long day. So why don't you head home and get some rest? You can continue your training over there. It's turning nighttime."

"But what about you, you'll be alone."

"Don't worry about me. I just going to get some rest."

After cleaning up Sarada waved goodbye to Hinata then left. After seeing Sarada leaving the neighborhood with her Byakugan, Hinata grabbed her outfit from the floor and puts it on. Once she placed her mask she jumped up and phased through the ceiling. She dashed away, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Mitsuki entered the apartment, closing the door behind him. A man was standing near the large window area, enjoying the view. Mitsuki stood beside him and looked outside. He could see the whole city, the village and beyond. Shiro slithered up to Mitsuki and wrap around him.

"Beautiful view, right brother?"

"True little brother."

"So, have you found Father?"

"Nothing"

Mitsuki sighed, ever since the attack Orochimaru have disappeared leaving no traces behind. When word got out rumors have been forming that he's involved with the Academy. Since then everyone was looking for him.

"Do you believe he's with them?" Mitsuki questions his brother.

"I don't know." There was a silence between the two.

"How are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"Your Sage Transformation."

"Ah, I-… I'm fine, for now."

"You sure? I've heard people been harassing you."

"They're afraid Log, afraid of being hurt again."

"Doesn't mean you have to take the heat. Why even bother with this village?"

"It's my home. And my friends need me more than ever." Log sighed.

"Alright, it's your decision." Log took out a cigarette while heading towards the door. After opening the door, he pauses, lit his cigarette, then took a drag. "It's time for me to leave the village. Can't risk them finding me out."

"Where will you go now?"

"Keep looking for answers. You can keep the apartment, it's better for you to be up here than down there."

"What!? I can't afford something like this!"

"It's fine Mitsuki. I made a deal with the Hotel Owner. As long as you keep yourself hidden everything will be fine."

"What deal?"

"Turns out he has a debt with the snakes. If he keeps quiet, he doesn't have to repay." Shiro explains to Mitsuki.

"Remember brother, if you need help or just want to talk don't be afraid to look for me. Okay?"

"Affirmative" Log nodded, then left, closing the door behind him. Mitsuki sat down on the couch, looking around his new living area. He thought of his fallen friend.

"Boruto would have loved this place."

* * *

Ayame was cleaning up ready to close shop. She heard a knock on the door. Who would come at this hour? When she looked outside, she was greeted by Naruto and Himawari.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Taking Himawari somewhere to eat. I thought I bring her here but looks like we arrived a bit too late."

"No, No, please come in!" Ayame opened the door and showed them to their table. "Here's your table. What would you like?"

"The usual."

"I'll have the same!"

"On the way, Lord Seven." Ayame entered the kitchen and began cooking. It was just Naruto and Himawari in the restaurant.

"I'm really impressed Himawari, you got the basics of the Gentle Fist in one day. Keep it up and you'll be just as good as your Mother, maybe even Neji."

"Really? Was Uncle really that powerful?"

"Oh yeah, incredibly smart, outstanding skill, and he hits really hard."

"You fought him?"

"Yeah, I faced him at the Chunin Exams. I won, barely. Although it's not official."

"Do you miss him?"

"Of course." Naruto saw Himawari clutch Boruto's jacket. Naruto held her close. "I know it hurts. I know. So how was your training with your mother?"

"It was fun. Learned so much about the Hyuga. Mama also gave me some advice. Generic stuff really, Never let your guard down, Trust your instincts, Mercy is for the weak, and Never let anger consume you."

"Hehe, seems basic but- ...wait, what was that last one?"

"Never let anger consume you."

"No, the one before that."

"Trust your instincts?"

"The one after that."

The kitchen door opened with Ayame holding their serving of Ramen. Seeing the bowl Naruto lost his train of thought.

"Here ya go. The best Ramen for the Hokage and his daughter." Himawari grabbed the bowl, started drooling just seeing it.

"Thank you, Ayame. Hey, how Teuchi? Is his arm feeling better?"

"Ah yes, he can finally move it normally, and he says he can feel his fingers again. It looks like he'll make a full recovery!"

"That's good to hear." Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Teuchi was caught in one of the explosions and his right arm received most of the damage.

"At one point I thought they'll have to amputate his arm. Luckily it didn't come to that."

"Heh, two arms or one I doubt he'll stop cooking either way."

Ayame and Naruto laughed. Naruto looked at Himawari and was shocked. She finished her serving in a short time.

"What? I was hungry."

"Wow! You can give your mother a run for her money." Ayama chimed in.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Hinata holds the record for eating the most Ramen in one sitting."

"Really? And you think I can beat her record?"

"Of course!" Naruto saw the sparkle in her eyes, he knew she was having one of her ideas.

"Easy there, your mother's record is pretty high."

"But Papa, you're the Hokage aren't you suppose the best at everything!"

"No, no, just because I'm the Hokage doesn't mean I can do everything. No one expected your mother to do such a thing. No one."

"So if I beat Mama's record does that mean that I'm better than the Hokage?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"Papa I challenge you! The first one to beat Mama's record is declared the best in the village!"

"I don't know Himawari, it's pretty late and I don't want to bother Ayame even more."

"Oh no I'll participate, I really want to see this!" Naruto sighed after hearing Ayame's response.

"Okay, I'll accept. Are ready to go toe to toe with me?" Himawari grabbed some chopsticks and gave him a determined look. "Hinata is going to kill me for being late. Alright, bright it on!"

* * *

Hinata landed on an abandoned building, heard a scuffle on the lower levels. She phased through the floor, landing couple levels below. There were thugs knocked out on the floor and young female with an iron mask sitting on wooden planks.

"This village really has a problem." The Young Female said.

"What brings you here Megami?"

"Following a lead. Brought me here. Talks going on about a Hybrid."

"I already know about this. The Academy is after this Hybrid. But they gave no information on her. Why?"

"Probably not to give away information to people like us or the Villages. Or maybe they're treating it like a game, hunt her down for them and get rewarded."

"I heard she was heading to this village, but then disappeared. I bet she hid somewhere close. I couldn't leave without causing a mess, but now with you here we'll find her before someone else does."

Megami sensed something pops up and Hinata with her Byakugan saw a figure appear out of nowhere. Both spotted her, a small figure coming out of the shadows. She was wearing a pale-white mask with two hornlike disfigurements and a white cloak.

"Oh no, don't let me interrupt you."

"Who are you?" Megami questioned. Hinata knew it was Sumire. Why was she here? Why is she wearing her Ghost attire?

"I'm a nobody. So care to tell me more about this Hybrid."

"Forget it, kid."

"Sumire, what are you doing? You don't have to do this."

"Oh, so you know who I am. But do you really want to know why? It's because they took away the only person who cared for me. Now, I'm going to destroy everything they hold close to their hearts!"

"Kid you're letting your own hate consume you. You're making the same mistake others have done in the past."

"Hehe, but I thrive on hatred." Negative Chakra emitted from her body spreading across the floor. It reached to the fallen thugs consuming them. They stood up like the living dead, the Chakra surrounding their bodies.

"Like it? Made some tweaks here and there. I have more control over them and it doesn't leave any trails behind. Now it seems like you guys don't want to talk. That's fine, I have all the information I need."

The Men roared, charging at them. Megami grabbed her scabbard holding her sword and swung at one the Men knocking him out with one hit. Hinata quickly took down one with a flurry of strikes, then stuck another with a palm strike. Sumire disappeared into the shadows during the scuffle. Megami couldn't sense her anymore and Hinata lost track of her.

"Where did she go?"

"Must've gone to her pocket dimension. It's the only thing that makes sense. But I heard it was destroyed."

"Seriously? She has her own dimension. Damn kids these days." Megami looks at Hinata who appeared to be lost in her thoughts.

"… Sumire…"

"You know her?"

"My Son was friends with her."

"Ah, I see, he's the one she was talking about."

"… yes."

"Hinata I've been thinking, I believe you should stop."

"Stop?!"

"The only reason you haven't been caught is that of the shit condition the Anbu are in. What happens if you run into someone you can't handle. You have too much to lose. It's not worth it."

"B- but the Academy-"

"Is no longer your problem. I'll deal with them."

"No, I can't quit now, not when we finally have a lead!" Hinata heard Megami sigh.

"I'm just gonna save myself a headache. Do whatever you want. You're the one who's going to fall not me. But you're staying here, making sure that the kid doesn't do anything stupid! Now go, I'll scour the streets for any information on the Hybrid."

Hinata nodded, then went phased through the wall, jumping from building to building. She had Sumire on her mind. What was she planning to do? It was now her goal to find out, but as of now, she needed to return. Even though she always leaves a clone in her place she was now worried about Naruto being around. He might have figured her out. They must be very worried about her.

* * *

Naruto and Himawari were head-down on the table, both groaning. Empty bowls surrounded them.

"T- Too much Ramen," Naruto said with a faint tone.

"Well, I guess we'll end it there. 10 for Naruto and 5 for Himawari."

"W- What's the Record?" Himawari questioned.

"46"

"So pretty close."

"Um, Himawari-"

"Just let us live in our little world," Naruto said then both of them continued to groan. Ayame placed her hand on Himawari trying to comfort her.

"My stomach hurts… is this what death is like?"

"No, this is something much worse."

After a moment of silence, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, shocking Himawari and Ayame.

"P- Papa?!"

"Where did he go?!"

Naruto landed on an old platform, surrounded by brown colored water. Behind him was a statue of a toad spewing water from its mouth. In front of him was Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, whose towered over him. Naruto stood up, then clutched his stomach.

"Whoa, easy, it's us!"

"N- Never travel on a full stomach."

"Noted," Gamatatsu uttered.

"So, why did you guys summoned me?"

"We have a visitor, and he wants to see you!"

"Who?"

"Best for you to discover in person. You're going to need to see it to believe it."

The Brothers moved along and Naruto followed. They entered the Great Toad Sage chambers, there were Gamamaru and Gamabunta talking to a figure below them. When they noticed Naruto enter, Gamabunta move over revealing the figure to be Toneri Otsutsuki. He looked the same, but the only change was his eyes were blindfolded.

"Toneri?!"

"It has been a while, my friend. Is it okay if I call you friend, right?"

"Yeah, of course. What are you doing here?"

"I've noticed some strange anomalies, so came here to confirm some theories I had. Gamamaru was very cooperative and I learned so much from him in the short time I've been here."

"Anomalies? You mean the stars?"

"So you're aware of the situation. The stars shining brighter than usual, revealing more than what should be possible."

"I was told about it a couple hours ago. What's happening? What does this mean?"

"Allow me to explain some things. What you see isn't actually happening to the stars themselves, but instead, it's the planet's atmosphere. You notice from the point of view. On Earth you see stars, but on the Moon you can see the atmosphere shift, moving like the waves in the Ocean."

"Wait, so what we're seeing is just one big illusion by the planet?"

"Sort of, but what worries us is what's causing it."

"Do you think someones behind this?"

"Possibly, I felt some distortions in space."

"Distortions, you mean an Otsutsuki caused this?!"

"I don't know, the method is different. I noticed when an Otsutsuki travels through reality they distort space, creating a gateway, a portal if you want to call it that, and they go through it. I can feel those actions taking place, the moment space is shifted to when they enter and the unique movement in our dimension. However, in this case, I felt no distortion, but I felt the moment."

"So if they're not making a gateway then that means it was done in this world, right? Kinda like Sasuke's Amenotejikara."

"Exactly, but it's much more refined. Their action is so strange to me. Whoever this guy clearly knows what they're doing."

"Are you following any this bro?" Gamatatsu whispered to his brother.

"Nope"

"Teleportation you numskulls. They're talking about teleportation." Gamabunta responded to them.

"Yes and on a very large scale," Gamamaru related.

"Do you know where it is?" Naruto asked Toneri.

"No, their trail disappeared before I could pinpoint a location. For days, I've been studying these Anomalies, feeling their movement, but things changed earlier today. A distortion in space occurred, then I sensed a giant spike of Unique Chakra emerged but then it completely disappeared. I couldn't track it since."

"Hmm, I'll speak with Sasuke about the situation. Hopefully, he can find out what's happening. Thank you for telling me this Toneri."

"I understand that it's not easy with everything going on in your life, but you're the only one I can trust."

"Oh right, the Academy." Gamabunta heard about Boruto, made him think about his own kids. He looked at his sons, Gamatatsu gave a smile making him scoff.

"Naruto before you leave I need to give you something." Toneri left the chamber.

"So now that you're here, care to explain to us these Academy people keep talking about," Gamakichi said to Naruto. Naruto took a deep breath.

"Months ago we intercepted a Human Trafficking Ring involving Children from different country's. We brought the Children to the village, so they can recover, but then… some of our own Anbu betrayed us. Activated some sort of Curse Mark on the Children we weren't able to detect, turned them into Monsters. They rampaged across the village… suffered some casualties. Hours later we stop the Kids then the same seals activated again, forced stop their hearts… killing them all."

"Damn"

"Have you found the ones responsible?" Gamamaru questioned the young blond.

"Days after the attack the Group revealed themselves, they called themselves The Academy. Claimed to bring real Peace, create a Utopia. Since then the other Villages have reported spies among their Ranks, they either escape or commit suicide before we reached them. And after all this time we still time we still have nothing on them."

"Seems like they're always one step ahead of you. But worry not Naruto you'll catch up."

"Hope so, can't let them hurt anyone else."

Toneri came in with one of his Puppets, broken down showing its machinery. It seemed to be repurposed.

"Take this with you. It's what I've been using. It'll allow me to sense any distortions in the Hidden Leaf."

"O- Okay a bit creepy and I'm 100% sure I have to hide this from everyone but if it'll get things done."

"It will."

"The Village, The Academy and now a possible Otsutsuki are running around. Just another day of being Hokage."

"We'll stay here and keep track of the Anomalies."

Naruto grabbed hold of the Puppet ready to go back home. Gamakichi made a Hand Seal and Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. He appeared back at Ramen Ichiraku with Ayame and Himawari still there. When Himawari noticed she ran towards him and hugged him.

"Where did you go?!"

"It's okay Himawari, I was just meeting with some Friends." Himawari squeezed tighter. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

"…Boruto said the same thing." Naruto hugged her and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Come on, let's go home."


	4. Back to work

The Stranger entered a large room filled with clothing. He was amazed at the large variety of styles and colors. A young female was watching the Stranger explore the store. She thought the man was quite handsome even with the metal hands and glowing eyes. The Stranger spotted the worker and headed her way, she quickly composed herself.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?"

"Hello, I want to change my look. As you can tell I need to update."

"No problem, we have pretty of options for you." She went over to nearby clothing rack and picked a couple uniforms in her hands. "We have designed all over the Shinobi Countries. From Konoha to Kumo, and of course here on Iwa. What are you looking for exactly?"

"Huh, haven't put much thought into it. You know what, surprise me." She blushed and smiled dashingly though the store grabbing pieces of clothing. She folded them up and handed them to the Stranger. "Give it a try."

The Stranger entered the fitting room. As soon the Worker sat down the Stranger came out wearing his new clothes. He was wearing a dark purple shirt, a black undershirt, and black pants with Shinobi sandals.

"T- That was fast!"

"So how do I look?" She blushed unable to say words. An elderly figure came from behind the young worker and pulled on her ear.

"Stop dwelling over men you slacker. Get back to the counter." she let go and the young female clutched her ear.

"Yes, Grandmother." The worker left, leaving the stranger with elderly women.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, No, just the stupid child and her horrible taste in fashion. Here, let me get you some real clothes."

"But I actually like these." The Elder sighed.

"Damn youth, they know nothing these days. If that's all head to the front desk." The Stranger went back to the fitting room, then just quickly came out and went to the front desk. The female worker was there still clutching her ear.

"I'll take these please."

"Sure" the worker grabbed the clothes and started scanning them. The Stranger notices a gray coat behind her and took a liking.

"Hey, what about that?" He pointed at the coat.

"This? It's just something I'm working on. You actually like it?"

"Yeah! Do you mind if trying it?"

"Go ahead" the Stranger grabbed the coat and the clothing, then disappeared in a flash. He came quickly came wearing everything, Gray Coat and all. The worker had tears in her eyes seeing someone enjoying her work. The Elder wasn't impressed.

"I'll take it!" The Worker's face lit up with excitement while the Elder scoffed. The Stranger's eyes glowed brighter emitting Chakra through his body. Chakra consumed the edges of the Coat's Hem leaving it in ruins and burned. Strange symbols appeared on the Coat then vanished, so did the Chakra.

"W- What was that!?" the Elder muttered taking steps back.

"Applying Fuinjutsu on my clothing. Kind of ruined it now, apologies."

"It's okay, I think it looks better."

"Looks better!? You haven't paid for it yet! And now you make a mess in my store!" the Elder was livid pushing aside the Worker.

"Paid? You mean currency? Um… let's see… I think I have something for you." the Stranger reached into his new Coat and pulled out a yellow stone. The Elder's eyes widen, becoming flabbergasted.

"Gold!? Actual Gold!" the Elder yanked away the Gold went towards the backroom pushing her granddaughter aside. The Worker saddened seeing someone else profit from her work. The Stranger budged her shoulder.

"Hey, keep this between us, okay?" He handed her another piece of Gold which was bigger than the one the Elder took.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be off to meet with a former student of mine. It's been a while since we spoke." The Stranger bowed then left heading towards the exit.

"Wait! C-Can you tell me your name? J-Just in case if we bump into each other." The Stranger turned and faces the Worker.

"Uchū. Name's Uchū." He winked at the Worker making her face turn red. He then left through the exit disappearing in the village streets.

* * *

Sarada found herself in the middle of a forest. The forest was both dead and alive, twilight illuminating across the trees. She stood up and was horrified when she realized what she was standing on. A large pool of blood. She heard footsteps behind her, hesitating she turned around. She was face to face with herself. This copy was like her, just like before but smaller. She was made of black fire, her face was twisted and demonic illuminating soft red through the eyes and mouth. Both stared at each other, not moving a muscle. The copy laughed at her.

_"It's like looking in a mirror, correct?"_

"W- Who are you?"

_"Isn't it obvious?"_

"Obvious!? What kind of Jutsu is this!? What are you doing to me!?"

_"This is no Jutsu. It's all you, all in you're head."_

"Liar! This feels too real."

 _"The inner mind can be just as powerful as the outside world."_ Sarada grips her head trying to make sense of this.

"What's happening? Am I going insane!?" Sarada had tears in her eyes. The Copy laughed.

_"Insane? No. You're lost, lost between dream and reality."_

"What do you want from me?"

_"I want you to open your eyes."_

"My eyes?"

_"View the world as it is. Cruel, Cold, Painful."_

"… It's not…" the Copy's crooked smile disappeared confused at Sarada's response. "I refuse to see it that way. I still… believe." the Copy laughed at her.

_"In what!? That so-called Hero claimed there was peace, yet look what happened. It fell apart, you were beaten down, Boruto was killed and now people fighting each other trying to do the right thing. The World hits you and couldn't fight back, because you're weak."_

"I'm not weak." there was anger in her voice bringing satisfaction to the Dark Copy.

 _"You are, and now this world will keep hurting you unless you fight back."_ Angered, Sarada punched the Dark Copy, but it was ineffective. She simply laughed at her. _"Weak, very weak."_

The Copy performed a hand seal causing Sarada to drop into the pool of blood. She tried to swim up but couldn't break the surface. She could only watch the Dark Copy laughing at her. She lost her breath and started to drown in the blood. She screamed for help but no one came. She lost consciousness, then everything went black. Before she died, she heard the Copy speak one last time.

_"The dawn will not come to those who are born in the dark. Dance in the Dark. Die in the Dark."_

Sarada woke from her sleep. The light of the Sunrise illuminated her room. These nightmares were becoming too much. She was even afraid of going asleep again. Reaching for her glasses she stumbled into the water balloon Naruto gave her. It was still in good condition, surprising Sarada. She decided to give it another try, to help her ease her mind. Focusing her Chakra it slightly moves the balloon just like before. She remembered the Copy's words and how she called her weak.

"I'm not weak. I'm not weak. I'm not weak." she repeatedly said to herself determined to prove herself.

* * *

It was early in the morning, Naruto was watching Himawari practicing the Gentle Fist. Hinata was there, correcting Himawari's form. Both heard someone land on the roof, they looked up and were stunned. It was Sumire. She was wearing regular clothing and had a very shy look on her face.

"I-Is Naruto-sama here? I have important information for him." Hinata didn't know how to react. Last night she displayed a different personality, now she was here like her usual shy self. Naruto went over to get a better view now facing her.

"Sumire?! What is it?"

"I-I know what the Academy is after."

"R-Really?! What is it?"

"Thereafter someone called The Hybrid. Everyone's after her even the Vigilantes."

"How do you know all this?"

"I… had a run in with the vigilantes." Naruto was surprised. "They tried to hurt me, but I was able to get away."

On the outside, Hinata was showing concern for Sumire, but on the inside, she was agitated. Sumeri was lying right in front of her and now just made things more difficult. She's planning something. Hinata needs to discover what that is.

"They?"

"Another thing I meant to tell you. The Vigilante that was in Iwa is nowhere in the village."

"The Ronin…" Naruto lowered himself to Himawari "Himawari, I know I promised you-"

"It's okay Papa. I understand." Himawari smiled at Naruto giving him confidence.

"I'll come as soon as I can. Sumire you're coming with me." Sumire nodded and move with Naruto heading towards the Hokage's office.

After a while, they reached the office. When they entered they were met with mountains of paperwork. Both Tsunade and Kakashi were there working on them. Kakashi was pleased to see Naruto but Tsunade was irritated.

"I hate this job. Always have, always will."

"Come on Grandma Tsunade it's not that bad." Tsunade was irked.

"So what brings you two here?"

"We finally have information on The Academy, thanks to Sumire." Sumire blushed hearings the Hokage's gratitude. Both former Hogake's let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally, we have something!" Kakashi said.

"Seems too good to be true." Tsunade jumped in.

"Either way it's something. We're not letting this opportunity get away." Seeing his determined attitude the others couldn't help but have hope.

* * *

Kurotsuchi and a male assistant were walking across the City. Most of the buildings were built inside the Mountains. They entered a large Building on the side of a mountain. A female came up to them with a clipboard in hand.

"Tsuchikage"

"Kenkyū, any news about last night?"

"Yes, we have someone who claims to be on the site when the anomaly happened."

"Is that so? Bring me to him."

"Yes, Tsuchikage." Kenkyū headed towards the interrogation room and the Tsuchikage and the assistant follow behind her.

"Do you really think this guy has something? What if this is a big trick by the Academy?"

"Easy Chūdoku, I doubt they can do something of this scale."

"I don't know. We don't know what they're capable of." Kurotsuchi chuckled and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're just mad that this whole ordeal canceled our date."

"Hey, not in public." They entered the interrogation room, on the other side of the room was a young male. He had short black hair, had a bandanna on his head, and was wearing the Iwa uniform.

"Here he is."

"That's him? Doesn't seem to look much. Do you believe he's with the Academy?" Chūdoku asked Kenkyū.

"We don't know."

"I say we send him to the torture division just to make sure."

"There's no need. I'll talk to him." Kurotsuchi entered the room where the young man was, shocking him.

"T- Tsuchikage?!"

"What's your name?"

"Kachi Konkurīto"

"Of the Konkurīto Clan?"

"Yes"

"I've been told you witness the anomaly that occurred outside the village."

"I was. A Man fell from the sky and now he's here on the Village. You gotta believe me!"

"Calm down." The Young Man did as told. "Why were you outside the Village?" Kachi didn't want to answer but it was the Tsuchikage. He was conflicted about what to do. Kurotsuchi realized he wasn't going to answer and decided to ask another question.

"Did you make contact this being?"

"Yes. He apologized to me for making a mess, then he transformed, becoming younger close to my age and headed towards the Village."

"He's here in the Village!?"

"I'm sorry Tsuchikage. I failed the Village, I did nothing. I'm worthless."

"Enough! I will not allow an Iwa Shinobi to be called worthless, not even from themselves. You do not hold the blame for what happened." Kachi felt apprehensive about responding. There was a knock on the door. Kurotsuchi exited the room and was confronted by Chūdoku.

"We had a talk while you were there. We believe that you shouldn't be trusting this guy. This could be a giant ploy by the Academy."

"I don't think so. He seems… innocent. Let him go."

"What? Tsuchikage, I won't risk our Village to suffer the same fate as Konoha."

"I understand your concerns but I won't condemn someone just because of a hunch. I need proof." Chūdoku sighed, she was right. He was letting his fears get to him.

"Very well." Kurotsuchi got close so he can hear her. Chūdoku pouted in response.

"Come on, don't be like that. You know I can't resist that face of yours."

"Whatever" Chūdoku left the room leaving Kurotsuchi confused.

"Jeez, and I thought I was bad with men," Kenkyū whispered. Kurotsuchi eyed Kenkyū, frightened she grabbed her clipboard and quickly left the room.

* * *

Watching Sarada's determination was fascinating to Sakura. She's been practicing the Rasengan all day.

"Sarada why don't you take a break, you've been at it all day."

"I can't… I need to." Sakura grabs the balloon and hugs her. Feeling her mother's embrace all of Sarada's worries faded away. Sasuke entered the room wearing his gear.

"Let's go Sarada."

"Where are you two going?" Sakura questioned.

"Haven't you heard? Large portions of Shinobi are to report at the Information Center. Both of us are to meet with the Hokage in person."

"Give me some time to prepare." Sarada went to her room.

"Sasuke, what's happening?"

"Don't know." Sarada came out surprising her parents.

"That was quick," Sakura said.

"I don't want to be late."

"Let's go." Both left their home running towards the Information Center. They quickly reached the Center. It was full of Shinobi interacting with each other. Sarada spotted Mitsuki in the crowd, all alone. She went to his side with Sasuke behind her.

"Mitsuki."

"Hello Sarada, Hello Sasuke-sama."

"Do you know what's happening?"

"Their sending teams all over the Country in search of someone. We have to wait for Konohamaru-sensei to arrive so that we can receive our mission."

"He's already been cleared for field work?" Sasuke interjected.

"Guess so."

"Do you think he's doing alright?"

"I say I'm doing alright." Both looked over and saw Konohamaru standing in front of them. Sarada ran over and hugged him. Mitsuki stood beside him and started tugging his arm. "Easy you two."

"I've missed you! How's your leg?"

"Good as new! Your mother really is a miracle worker. How about you?"

"I'm fine, so is Mitsuki." Sarada lets go and Mitsuki stops tugging.

"You three need to go receive your mission, can't keep them waiting," Sasuke said to them.

"He's right. We'll chat during the mission." The Group went up to the Mission Assignment Desk. There was plenty of Shinobi waiting. A staff member pointed them to the Office. Sasuke stayed behind while the others entered the room. In the said room was the Seventh Hokage and Sixth Hogake but was the most surprising to Sarada was that Sumire was standing next to the current Hogake. Sumire smirked seeing Sarada reaction. Mitsuki bumped her shoulder, making Sarada compose herself.

"Welcome Team 3, it's good to see you're all doing alright. You must be wondering what's happening." Kakashi said to the team.

"Just a tidbit," Konohamaru commented.

"We received information on a girl that people are dubbing The Hybrid. The Academy has an interest in the girl, and we intend to find her before they do."

"We're sending teams at multiple locations, some outside the Country. You're will be paired up with Team 10 and head to Hoshigakure in the Land of Bears. You'll investigate the whereabouts of The Hybrid since were allies there will be no conflict." Naruto explained to them in a serious tone.

"Due to time constraints, you'll receive the details when you're about to depart. That is all." The Team nodded and left the room. Sasuke saw them exit the room and held the door for them, once they were out he entered the room. Both Hokage greeted him and turned to the staff members in the room.

"I'm sorry everybody, but this is a private matter." The Staff nodded and left the room. Sumire did the same, leaving Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi the room all to themselves.

"What's the situation?"

"I spoke with Toneri."

"The Ōtsutsuki on the moon?"

"Yes, he warned me of someone that arrived here on Earth."

"Another Ōtsutsuki?"

"Possibly"

"We need you to investigate this figure. Just like last time." Sasuke was unexpressive. Kakashi took notice.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi asked him.

"No, nothing wrong. I'll get to it right away."

Sasuke looked outside and located a bird. Using his Rinnegan he switched places with the bird teleporting outside. The Bird has flown around the room causing a mess. Naruto opened a window and the bird was able to escape. A spider in the corner of the room took notice of the mission, with the information it had it went out the window letting the wind to take it away.

"Couldn't he just leave through the door!" Naruto yelled.

"Seems like Sasuke isn't too thrilled about the news."

"Yeah, I noticed. Do you have an idea why?"

"Don't know, that man is still a mystery to me."

"Hope its nothing, don't want more problems on our desk."

"Your desk, I still retired." Naruto frowned at Kakashi but he simply shrugged it off.

* * *

Sarada had her backpack on, ready to go her mission. Sakura was giving Sarada items for her mission and explaining carefully want they do. Sarada was a little annoyed at this. Picking up on this Sasuke grabs Sakura by her shirt and puts her aside.

"Hey!" Sasuke simply ignored her, making her irritated.

"Are you sure you're ready for a mission?" Sasuke asked Sarada.

"I am!" Sasuke chuckled hearing his daughter's enthusiasm.

"Good, now while you're out there, remember your training. You have limits, so don't punish yourself because of it. I'll be going on my own mission and may still be on it when you come back."

"It's fine Papa. Just don't stay out too long like last time." Sarada gave him a hug, comforting him. Sarada lets go and went out after waving goodbye. Sakura focused on Sasuke, noticed that his smile had disappeared.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong." Sakura pouted and poked him trying to get an answer. "Please stop."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." She continued poking him getting on his nerves. Eventually, he broke.

"I don't want to go. Happy?" Sakura was surprised that her tactic worked.

"What do you mean you don't want to go? I thought you'll gladly take any mission giving to you regardless of the risk."

"I'm not afraid of the mission, I…" Sasuke stumbled over his words. "I don't want to leave Sarada. Again." Sakura knew the mission. She remembered how long he was gone during the other one.

"She'll…" Sakura didn't know what to say.

"After the Ōtsutsuki attack I was finally able to be with her, but we struggled to… connect. Then the Ambushed happened, the grief we suffer because of that day connected us." Sasuke chuckled. "Do you know she's a huge fan of the Tenshi No Senkai series. She has the first chapters of the first book memorized, word per word."

"Well, if you want, you can visit us from time to time. If you have some help."

"Help?"

"You don't have to do this alone. Maybe your friends from outside can lend you a hand and make things easier."

"Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu. They can help." Sakura smiles at him. Last time he did the mission alone, but this time he'll have a team by his side.

* * *

Sarada reached the Entrance Gate, where she met with Mitsuki who was already there, sitting on a nearby bench.

"Looks like we arrived early." She took a seat next to him.

"Or they're late."

"Do you also feel anxious?" Mitsuki took a glance at Sarada. He didn't have it in him to lie to her.

"In all honesty, yes."

"We can't let this opportunity get away."

"The chances we actually run into the target are slim. Let's hope that the other teams have better luck than us."

Someone grabbed Sarada and held her in a bear hug. Quickly going in the defensive Mitsuki jumped into the air and landed behind to individuals. He pulled a couple Senbons in-between his fingers and pressed it against their necks.

"Whoa, calm down, it's us!" Inojin and Shikadai raised their hands surrendering to Mitsuki. Realizing his mistake Mitsuki stowed away the Senbons and quickly apologized. They looked over the bench and saw Chocho still hugging Sarada.

"Chocho you can let me down now." Eventually, Chocho lets Sarada go.

"I see you guys are ready for the mission," Shikadai said. Sarada gave a nervous chuckled.

"Yeah, we're just a bit anxious."

"I'm just glad you two are okay. We heard that both of you had a bad time after the attack."

"It was, but we're back and ready to take the world head on!"

"That's the spirit Sarada!" Everyone looked to see who the voice was. It was Moegi and Konohamaru with backpacks on their backs. "Sorry, we're late. We were waiting in line to receive our mission details." Moegi explained. Konohamaru gave everybody a confident smile.

"Ready to get things started?" Everyone cheered in response. With everyone ready, the group left through the Main Gate and headed to the outside world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is done! We finally get things moving. Fun fact, I gave Team Konohamaru the number Team 3 and coincidence while doing research their original Team number was Team 3. Cool.
> 
> Now, people have been asking about pairings, especially MitsuSara. As of now, there are NO pairings, never planned on any. However, if people really want it, I'll consider MitsuSara. But as of now theirs no pairings.
> 
> I have a something for you guys. I've been pondering about Sarada's Mangekyo Sharingan ability's and I can't really decide, so I figured "Hey let the people decide". Make this story a bit interactive. Do you want her to have Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Kamui or something original? Feel free to tell me and don't be afraid of telling me, I'm not going to insult you or anything.
> 
> With that, I'll be off. If you liked the story then show it some love. Recommend this story to a friend and go ahead and comment. I love to hear your thoughts and opinions. Have a fantastic day and I hope to see you next time!


	5. Procrastinating

Uchū entered a bar filled with people. He heard a commotion coming from a nearby table. A Drunken Man was yelling at a Woman who was holding a deck of cards. She had long flowing orange-colored hair and had clothing similar to a circus clown. She was smiling as if she was enjoying his tantrum. Uchū paid close attention to the argument.

"You cheated!"

"What makes you think that?" The Women giggled.

"You switched the cards when I wasn't looking!"

"Darling, I'm not capable of such speeds. Maybe you just misplaced them or something." The Women grabbed a couple cards and waved them like it was a hand fan.

"M- maybe I did?" The Man scratched his head then wanders away. The Women spotted Uchū staring at her.

"Why are looking handsome when you can taste." Uchū chuckled and sat at the table.

"So, what are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing darling, I just want to play the good old game of Poker. I'll warn you though, If you're going to play, there's going to be a price."

"If you win you'll get some money, am I correct?"

"Correct"

"And if I win?"

"You'll get me."

"Say what now?"

"You heard right. If you win I'm yours." Uchū laughed.

"I see, you use your feminine charm to lure men over to your little game. And judging by your confidence you never lost a game." The Women smirked. "Very well, I'll play." The Women started cutting the cards.

"One round, that's all I need." The Women said to Uchū.

"Such confidence."

The Women dealt the cards. When the Women looked at her cards she laughed. Uchū looked at his cards, he then looked at the Women who were using the cards as a fan. She gave him a cheeky smile. He dropped two cards and draw two more. Satisfied, he laid them on the table.

"Royal Flush!"

"What! How!?"

"Back in my day we something called Believing in the heart of the cards."

"T- that's bullshit! Your bullshit!"

"Are you angry that you lost or angry that your Genjutsu didn't work?"

"W- what!?"

"I know you tried to use the cards in your hand as a medium to cast Genjutsu. You've been using illusions to make players switch out their cards."

"How!? No one has been able to counter it!" The Women was shocked that her trick was so easily discovered.

"Sooo, guess you're mine now." The Women froze.

"I... don't... p- please..."

"Hehehe, that face." Uchū placed his feet on the table. "Calm down, I'm not going to do anything to you. Just want some information."

"Information? On what?"

"An old friend of mine, you might know her as The Ronin." The Women quickly stood up pushing her chair away.

"Are you involved with that brute?"

"Fear by just mentioning her name. She learned well." Uchū whispered to himself. "You look like someone who's been around. Just want to know what you know."

"What do you want to know?"

"Her location."

"HA, yeah right!" She received an unwavering stare from Uchū.

"Well, if you don't know guess I have no use for you anymore. Maybe I could give you to someone who could use you."

"Wait, no! I'll talk!" The Women picked up the chair and sat back down.

"Good! Location now, please."

"Look, the word on the street is that The Ronin has been last sighted in the Land of Fire. My guess, she headed towards Konoha."

"Of course she is. I'll deal with that later. I've got another issue at hand."

"W- what is it?" Uchū lowered his feet and started tapping the table at a specific rhythm.

"Can you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"The Electromagnetic Waves. They're different from radio waves, dancing to a special tune. Tap-pause-tap-tap-pause-tap. And it continues in a cycle."

"And this means...?"

"Means that someone is following me. The waves are too specific." The Women panicked.

"Who are you? Is the Tsuchikage after you?"

"Nah, it'll take them a while to find me. As of now, I want to find that signal, and you're going to help me."

"Help? Doing what?"

"I'll be dealing with whoever trying to track me down while you will locate the Ronin."

"And if I don't?"

"You will. Not because I'm forcing you but because you keep your word. You were gonna follow the deal no matter what. Because of that, you have my trust and that's something very few can do."

"Why would I want your trust? Hell, you don't even know my name."

"What's your name?" His eyes meet hers. His glowing blue eyes changed, the irides formed a white floral pattern.

"My name's Torikku. Wait, why did I say that?! Y-you placed me in a Genjutsu!"

"Doesn't feel too good, does it?" Uchū stood up. "I'll be off. I'll call upon you when I need you." Uchū left the bar, leaving Torikku puzzled. Just a few moments ago she was tricking men to get richer but now she works for a random guy in a random bar. After moments of silence from her, she let it all out.

"What just happened?!"

* * *

Naruto had his face on the table while Kakashi was laying down in his chair, both exhausted from work today. Tsunade came into the room and encountered them tired out.

"Why aren't I surprised?"

"We've been here all day! What were you doing?" Tsunade slammed a piece of paper on the desk making Kakashi jump up from his seat.

"I've dealt with the Daimyō all day. He's not happy at us for dispatching teams without his permission."

"Since when do I need his permission?"

"He just trying to display his power when he clearly has no jurisdiction. I won't be surprised if he does something stupid." Kakashi commented.

"Like coming here?"Tsunade uttered. Naruto read the report that Tsunade brought in.

"Seriously? Is he coming here to complain in person? I don't have the time to deal with him. Tell him to turn back. I'm not going to be here when he arrives."

"Well, we're not dealing with him."

"Now then everyone, we can't let the Daimyō encounter an empty room," Kakashi told to everyone.

"He's right." Tsunade grabbed a chair and sat down. "We have to make sure Shikamaru is here when he arrives." From there the Hokage's formulated a plan to procrastinate and to avoid a headache that is the Daimyō.

* * *

Himawari was sweating and breathing heavily clearly exhausted from the training. She took a deep breath and activated her Byakugan. Hinata was filled with glee seeing her daughter brimming with such vitality.

"Amazing, kids your age would be unconscious by now." Himawari smiled hearing her mother's praise. Hinata sat on the floor getting face to face with her, she placed her hand on the back of Himawari's neck. "Can you see it?" Confused, Himawari shook her head.

"See what?"

"My right hand, can you see it?"

"N- no"

"It's because the Byakugan has one blind spot, it's at the back of the neck above the first Thoracic Vertebra."

"Thora-what?"

"I'll explain later. You must be exhausted. Let me get you some water and something to eat." Hinata went inside the residence.

Tired, Himawari collapse to the ground. With the Byakugan still active, she spotted someone on the roof observing her. She climbed up to the roof confronting the figure. The figure was Sumire, who was just sitting there doing nothing. Boruto came into Himawari's mind, he always made time for Sumire. Nervous, Himawari went over to Sumire.

"You shouldn't be wearing that jacket." Himawari was shocked by what she said.

"I... I just wanted something of his close to me. I thought-"

"Not that you dolt, you're training in the hot sun with a jacket on. You're going to suffer a heat stroke if you don't take it off." Sumire stood and help Himawari take off the jacket. It was drenched in sweat and so was Himawari. "Blah! You also need a shower." Himawari simply lets out a sigh of relief in response.

Hinata was watching the two interact with each other from a window. She wanted to be happy for them but in reality, she was concerned. Sumire can't be trusted and her being around Himawari got on her nerves. A spider lowered itself reaching Hinata's ear. It began to speak softly.

"She's right. The child would have collapsed if she continued to practice." Hinata scoffs at the spider.

"She needs to get stronger so that she can defend herself. I won't let her suffer the same fate as Boruto."

"Heh, looks like your Vigilante persona is conflicting with your motherly duty. Interesting."

Sumire gave Himawari the jacket and turned away. Himawari was confused by this.

"Where are you going? You can stay and, you know, talk."

"No, it's best for you not to get involved with me."

"What? Why!?" Sumire stayed silent. "Why did you even come here?"

"Reassurance"

"Of what!?" Sumire ignored the question and began to tear up.

"Goodbye Himawari." Using the Body Flicker Technique Sumire disappeared. With the Byakugan Himawari was able to follow her movement but didn't even dare to try to catch up with her. She was simply too fast. Hinata saw her dash away and pointed the direction she went.

"Follow her." The spider complied and left through the window using its webbing to glide through the air, disappearing as if was a speck of dust. Hinata grabs the food she prepared and headed outside. Seeing her mother come out Himawari climbed down the roof.

"What were you doing up there Himawari?"

"I was, uh... trying to get some fresh air. Yeah, fresh air."

"Strange, I could've sworn you were talking to someone."

"I was talking to myself."

"Oh Really?" Hinata was a bit disappointed that Himawari was lying to her. Why would she lie, especially to her mother? Both sat down and began eating. Himawari rested against Hinata, touched by gesture Hinata laid her head on top of Himawari head. It gave Hinata comfort that her daughter was with her. If Boruto were here it would be perfect.

* * *

Team 3 and Team 10 were jumping through trees until they encounter a small plain field. As the Sun started to set the Teams decided to camp and continued their journey at mourning. Moegi sat next to Konohamaru while the Kids were distracted with each other.

"How's the leg?"

"Excellent! It's like nothing happened to it."

"It's good to see you back on your feet. How about Sarada and Mitsuki, how are they doing."

"I know just as much as you. I heard about Mitsuki's strange condition and Sarada's Sharingan but that's about it."

"Aren't you curious about them? About what they can do?"

"Are you implying that we should test them? Hmm, your kids versus mine?"

"What no, that's nowhere close to what I was saying, at all. Let's do it!" Both stood up and went to the other side of the camp meeting their students.

"Hey, guys! We thought you could use a bit of sparring, to help get rid of some of that rust you might have. You guys up to it?" The Kids looked at each other.

"Do you want to?" Inojin asks Sarada.

"Sure, if you guys want to, that is."

"It's settled then! You three versus those two." Moegi was excited to see this match.

"What about you two?" Chōchō asked them.

"Don't worry about us, let's focus on you guys. There's plenty of room here so you guys can really go at it."

"One team on one side, one team on the other." Prepared, the teams went to their respective sides, once in place the performed the seal of confrontation. They were now waiting for Konohamaru signal.

"Mitsuki do you have a plan?" Sarada whispered to him.

"I say we keep them separated. That way they can't use Cooperation Ninjutsu on us."

"Sounds like a plan." Konohamaru and Moegi got a good vantage point to watch the battle.

"Alright, this is a traditional shinobi sparring match. Everything is permitted, just don't hurt each other too much. If your mothers find out you got hurt while on my watch they are going to kill me or worse. On my mark, the match will begin." There was silence as they waited. The wind was flowing through the trees, making some leaves break off and dance in the air. The sunset, illuminating the fields.

"GO!"

Sarada dashes to the right while Mitsuki went to the left. Both launched to air and extended their leg to attack. Seeing the attack coming, Chōchō used the partial multi-sized technique to cover her teammates. When the attack landed it had no effect on her. Chōchō uses her strength to launch them in the air. Seeing an opening Mitsuki extended his arm and grabs Inojin while still in the air dragging him along.

"Inojin!" Shikadai tries to run to Inojin but Sarada got in his way. Sarada took a stance and engages in battle with both Shikadai and Chōchō. Mitsuki and Inojin landed on the ground and both quickly got up. Inojin took out his scroll and started to draw. His drawings came to life as snakes made out of ink comes out the scroll. Mitsuki raises his arms summoning snakes through his sleeves attacking Inojin's Ink snakes. The snakes entangled one another with Inojin's snakes being destroyed after Mitsuki's own snakes bit them down with enough force. The snakes return to Mitsuki and disappeared in his clothing, he looks at Inojin licking his lips with his snake-like tongue creeping Inojin out.

Sarada was exchanging blows with Shikadai and Chōchō. They went for a simultaneous punch but was blocked by Sarada. Using her strength throws them away, Shikadai to the side and Chōchō to the air. Shikadai grabbed his footing, sliding across the ground trying to spot his momentum. He waved hand seals then took a deep breath. He blew a large gust of wind aiming at Sarada, she jumped away as the attack crashed to the ground. Sarada waved hand seals but stop when Shikadai smirked and pointed up.

Sarada looked up and saw a large ball falling where she was standing. She moved out of the way in time as the Chōchō landed on the ground. Chōchō quickly propels towards Sarada trying to strike her down. Sarada continues to roll away trying to find an opening. She dodges once more but this time Chōchō didn't turn around, Sarada notices that Chōchō is now heading towards Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki, look out!" Sarada tries to run towards him but couldn't move. She looks behind and finds Shikadai's shadow has caught her. Mitsuki was fighting with Inojin when he heard Sarada, seeing Chōchō he leaps over her barely getting caught. Chōchō turns around and propels herself in a different direction ignoring Mitsuki. Sarada realizes she's heading her direction, she tries to cover the incoming blow but Shikadai wouldn't allow her. Before she knows it Sarada was stuck directly by Chōchō where she was dragged along the field then pinned against a large tree. Chōchō continues grid Sarada against the tree but slowly stops, confused on why. She was sightly pushed revealing why she stopped, Sarada had stopped Chōchō with her bare hands. Sarada raises her head, her red eyes reflecting on her glasses.

"Uh-oh" Sarada punches Chōchō with extreme force, knocking her out of the Human Bullet Tank form and launching her across the field. Shikadai caught her and was able to carry her in his arm.

"Chōchō are you alright? Can you still fight?"

"She's... mad. Really mad." Sarada came out of the shadow the tree was casting. She adjusted her glasses giving everyone a clear view of her eyes, a fully matured Sharingan.

Sarada dashes towards Shikadai, reacting quickly he throws Chōchō to the side and got his guard up, a decision he regretted. The amount of force she put on her punch was immeasurable. He felt his arms go numb, but he had to continue dodging Sarada's strikes. Shikadai takes out a kunai but Sarada simply grabs it throws it in the ground. Sarada movement was more refined, her strikes more accurate, and she was dodging more effectively. Shikadai was becoming exhausted, he cannot beat her at Taijutsu.

Inojin sees Shikadai struggling with Sarada, he tries running towards his aid but was stopped by Mitsuki. He pins Inojin to the ground using snakes to hold him down. A shadow clone appears next to him and attacks Mitsuki. With the distraction done, he draws on his scroll and a large cyan bird came to life. The bird frees Inojin letting him climb on its back. Mitsuki defeats the shadow clone but is immediately caught by Inojin's bird. The bird flew high taking Mitsuki away from the battle below. Inojin was flying the bird when suddenly snakes attack him, the struggle on top of the bird cause him to lose control crashing into trees taking both Shinobi with it.

"That had to hurt," Konohamaru said to his cousin.

"Yeah, we're getting in trouble for this one."

Shikadai witnesses the event, now it was only him and Sarada. Seeing an opening Sarada swung at him but Shikadai dodges turn his back towards her and deliver a stiff kick to the side of Sarada's head. Sarada responded by giving him a kick to the face. All in quick secession Sarada went for another one but was blocked, she goes for a leg sweep but Shikadai jumps landing on his knees, then using the same momentum she rotated and raised her leg aiming at Shikadai's head but that too was blocked. Shikadai pulls out an explosive tag and lit it taking her off guard. Both jumped away as the explosion occurred causing the ground to shake.

Shikadai jumps out of the cloud, somehow receiving minor injuries. He stands up cleaning his clothing from all the dust it accumulated. He started hearing birds, lots of them. A faint blue light was pulsating in the cloud. Once the dust had settled Sarada had formed a ball of lighting in her hand, it's her father's infamous technique.

"Sarada, I think this is a bit too far," Konohamaru yelled at a distance. Sarada chuckles, she raises her hand up to air.

"Chidori!" Sarada slammed her fist into the ground causing an explosion that rips the ground apart. The explosion caught everyone, especially Shikadai, off guard. Chōchō was flung high across the air, she composed herself and landed on her feet.

"Stuck the landing!" She then collapses to the floor.

The dust cleared revealing a large crater with stones sticking out and Sarada in the middle. Confident, Sarada laid back on a pillar behind her when she heard footsteps in the crater. Surprising everyone Shikadai came out of the ruble still standing after the Chidori.

"No way!" Sarada was baffled. "How is he still standing!?"

"To be honest, I don't know," Shikadai said, breathing heavily. He performs the Hare hand seal and his shadow expand, covering a wide area around him but it wasn't enough to reach Sarada.

"The Shadow Imitation Field. You're too exhausted to perform such a Ninjutsu."

"That's just a distraction." Shocked, Sarada tries to move but is unable to do so. She looked down and saw Shikadai's shadow has caught her.

"How!?"

"Look around you." Sarada looks around and figured what happened. Shikadai had used the shadows of the erected stones to extend his own while avoiding her view of sight. "I took a long way."

"Clever" Sarada turns her head to face him but as soon as she does Shikadai turn his.

"You're not getting me with your Genjutsu," Sarada mumbled under her breath. "Give up?"

"Never!"

"Then, guess I have no choice. I really am sorry about this." Shikadai snaps his upper body back making Sarada do the same. Sarada's head crashes against a pillar behind her causing it to crack by the force of the impact. She was knockout by this move, and with Mitsuki still gone, it means that the match has ended. Shikadai is the last Shinobi standing.

Konohamaru go's over to check on Sarada. Her head was still against the pillar when Konohamaru removed her, blood started dripping from the top of her head. Both Shikadai and Konohamaru began to panic.

"Crap, Sakura is going to kill me," Konohamaru said to himself.

"Is she alright?"

"She'll be alright. Moegi can patch her up." Sarada regains consciousness and raises her hand.

"I'm... not... done." Sarada goes for a punch, but all she does gently taps Shikadai's cheek.

"Easy there, the match is over." Moegi came down the crater carrying both Mitsuki and Inojin. They had twigs and leaves of their hair with cuts and bruises on their bodies but nothing serious. Moegi let them down and started nursing Sarada.

"I'll fix you up in no time. Just don't tell mother. I'll like to keep my lungs where they are." Konohamaru then had a moment of realization.

"... Sasuke." It dawns at Moegi what he meant. If he finds out that his daughter got hurt on their watch then they  **will**  suffer a fate worse than death.

"Don't tell your Father! Please! PLEASE!" Both panicked when Sarada didn't respond. Shikadai watches as the Jonin scurry to heal Sarada. He felt saddened that he hurt her. Did he go too far?

* * *

An elderly man was sitting in an office studying a map with strange symbols. He had long, white hair, and a goatee. The door opened and two Anbu figures came in. A male with light-blue specifically paled turquoise, hair. He's wearing a raven mask with standard Konoha uniform. The other was a female with light-brown hair and was wearing a cat-motif mask. She was also wearing the Konoha uniform. The male step forward.

"Headmaster, we bring news for you."

"Proceed"

"Konoha has discovered the existence of the Hybrid."

"So the race begins. I have the utmost trust for our agents." The female steps forward.

"We also detected anomalies a few days ago. We came to the conclusion that it's him."

"Him? You mean the Angel?" The Headmaster pondered.

"Looks like we got his attention." The Man said. The Headmaster stands up from his chair.

"We must make haste. Inform our field agents of the situation. If he reaches us before we reach the Throne then we may lose everything we have created."

"As you wish Headmaster." Both left the office leaving the Headmaster all to himself. He looks outside the office. It was a village inside a canyon filled with people. The men were constructing houses for their families, women preparing food for each other, children playing in the streets. He thought of the future and what it might bring. No one will get in his way of creating his Empire, not Naruto or the other Kage's or even the  _Angel of Justice_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter, five days after the last chapter, but then due to a freak accident involving an excavator the power when out in the whole area. It was gone for a day, but the internet was gone for like six days. But hey, the chapter came earlier than usual so that's a positive.
> 
> The first fight of the story, I think it was alright. Let me know your thoughts about it. I'm still looking for Sarada's Sharingan abilities so keep them coming.
> 
> Well, you know what happens now. If you enjoyed the Story please show some support, recommend this story to a friend and go ahead and leave a comment. I love to hear your thoughts and opinions. Have a fantastic day and I hope to see you next time!


	6. Devil's Ravine

A large Hawk flies through the air carrying Sasuke on top. The Hawk lands at the ground and Sasuke drops down, he nods at the Hawk and it dispelled. Sasuke walks towards a building that was hiding in the ground, he encounters a large door at the entrance. The building appears to be abandoned, so using his Rinnegan he pushes the door with a repulsive force shattering it to pieces. The hallways were filled with vegetation and cracked walls. Sasuke entered a room with a large computer that was left on, signs that someone was here.

He interacted with the computer, whoever was here was observing the recent login. A blade was placed against Sasuke neck, the assailant whispered into his ear.

"Can't you go through the door like a normal person?" Sasuke dismisses the question. Lightning flows through his body electrocuting the assailant. He looks at him with a disappointing look while he recovers.

"Ever heard that putting a knife against someone's neck is not the best way to say hello." Sasuke continues to look down at the man known as the Second Coming of the Demon. His friend Suigetsu Hōzuki. Karin enters the room and saw Suigetsu on the ground.

"Dammit, Sasuke you scared the hell out of me!" Karin walks over to the computer completely ignoring Suigetsu.

"You three are hiding. Why?"

"It's because of that damn snake Orochimaru! When he disappeared we took the heat. This only place we can get some peace and quiet. I should never have trusted him. Why did I even came back here in the first place?"

"Karin it's okay, things will get better." Sasuke places his hand on her shoulder, she pushes it away and crosses her arms.

"Just tell us what the Village wants."

"I come here on my own, no involvement with the Village. I just wanted to ask for your help."

"Help? With what?"

"I've been assigned a mission. Investigate an anomaly. Possibly another Otsutsuki."

"You gotta be kidding me! Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. Why do you need us?"

"The last time I did a mission like this I able to handle it just fine. But now with Sarada's condition… I'm afraid to leave her alone."

"Sarada… how is she doing?" Karin was concern about her, she wishes she could be there for her.

"She alright, as far as I know. Watching her grow is extraordinary."

"That's good to hear."

"I thought having you guys by my side I'll have more time to be with her." Karin chuckled.

"I remember how nervous you were while Sakura was pregnant with Sarada. Now it seems like you quickly got the hang of it. I'll join you and I'm sure the others will too."

Suigetsu mutters under his breath still knockout on the ground. Karin begins to nurse him with Sasuke overlooking them. He cracked a smile, remembering the moments with his team. The good, the bad, all flashed through his mind. Things changed now, he knew that. He was going, to be honest with himself, he's excited to see where this go.

* * *

Shikamaru was waiting in the Hokage Office waiting for Naruto. He heard that he needed to say something important to him. The door opens and several men enter the room but to Shikamaru surprise, it wasn't Naruto. The Daimyo steps forward confronting Shikamaru.

"Where's Naruto?"

"He's… busy right now." Shikamaru didn't even know why he was defending him. Naruto probably conspired with the other Hokage and set him up.

"I've heard that he was away during these times of trouble. Is this true?"

"He took some time off to be with his family."

"What about the Village? Did he leave the people defenseless while criminal activity is at an all-time high?"

"No, of course not. Tsunade and Kakashi are back in office giving us a hand."

"I believe they're not a suitable replacement for Naruto." Shikamaru was baffled by the Daimyo words.

"But sir-"

"Naruto is the only one who can truly rally the people and in terms of power well, no one comes close. I want you to locate him and bring him back."

"Sir, he does have the right to take days off."

"I've already given him time to grieve. Now he must focus on the Village needs, stop these Terrorists and keep me protected. That is his purpose, his mission. If he doesn't fulfill his duties then I will have no problem in finding someone who will."

Shikamaru gritted his teeth. The nerve of this guy. Threatening his friend just because he wanted to be with his family.

"That won't be necessary."

"Good. I have other business to attend, so do me a favor and bring him back to work asap. I don't want to be here any longer."

"Sure, I'll do what I can."

The Daimyo left the room and his bodyguards followed him. Once they left Shikamaru sat down and took a deep breath. He knew Naruto set him up and purposely avoided this whole ordeal. He wanted to repay him in some way but with the task he just received, it is better to leave him be.

* * *

Hinata was sitting on the edge of a building staring at the night sky. The Moonlight reflecting off her mask. She could see everything below her by using her Byakugan. She needed to make this quick with Naruto dedicating more time at home her personal mission has been made more difficult. Spotting her targeted location she jumps off the building and made her way to an abandoned house, the home of Sumire Kakei.

Using her extended vision Hinata observed the inside. She spotted Sumire in a hidden room in the basement working with Ninja tools. Phasing through the walls she quietly reached the basement careful not to alarm her. Sumire was entranced with her work, oblivious to the intruder behind her. Hinata slowly got closer with the intent of incapacitating her.

The ground starts shaking and the wall crumbles away. From the cracks, Negative Chakra slips through. A loud roar echoes through the basement as Hinata took cover from the rumble falling at her. Once everything calmed down Hinata came out and look around shocked by her new surroundings. It was a large cave system with roots covering the area. A faint light illuminates the cave as if was dawn but there was no sign of a light source. Hinata heard laughter, she looks up and see's Sumire on a stalagmite with a flat surface.

"Well, what do we have here? A visitor? I hate it when people come uninvited."

"Where am I?"

"You're in my world now. You have nowhere to run and nowhere to hide." Negative Chakra emitted from her body. She pointed at the Vigilante with water building at the tip of her finger. With a twisted smile, she asked the Vigilante a question. "Tell me. Do you fear death?"

A large gush of water was launched at Hinata. Pushing the ruble away she able to roll dodging the attack.

"Sumire, stop! I don't want to fight you!"

"What were you expecting!? A big jolly smile? That I'll do what you say? Well, that's not gonna happen. I promised him-" Sumire choked up and tears began to fall. "I promised at his grave that I will avenge him. I'm determined to see it though."

Hinata sympathized with Sumire. She had the same goal. It would be hypocritical for her to say that it was wrong. She just didn't want Sumire to get hurt or go down a path she can never return from.

"You can live a peaceful life. Let me handle The Academy."

"NO! I was born with a single purpose, War. Thought I could change my life, that I could decide on my own. Even changed my family name. But now I know, that you can't change fate. I am Sumire Shigaraki! I'm the one who will defeat The Academy!"

"You're just a child, a kid that just angry. How are you going to take down a whole organization?" Large footsteps start echoing throughout the cave, slowly coming towards Hinata. From the shadows a large creature emerged, clearly towering over her. It was Root secret weapon that was passed on to Sumire, Nue.

Hinata made a fighting stance with dark purple Chakra emitting from her arms and the rest of her body. Nue roared causing the cave to shake. A fog surrounded Hinata, in a second she found herself outside of Sumire's house. Sumire was on top of the House glaring at the Vigilante.

"I not going to waste my time with you. Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." Sumire left and disappears from Hinata sights. Frustrated she pounded the ground and even cause it to crack. She looks at her hand still radiating the Divine Chakra that was gifted to her long ago. Calming down the Chakra faded away.

Doubt started to fill her mind again. She regrets committing these actions. Actions that went against her morals. What makes things worse was this feeling. At home, she felt like needed to do something, something that normal Shinobi can't do. But when out at the field she wishes she shoulda stayed home. These Monsters who called themselves 'saviors' stole something from her that can never be brought back. Hinata feels herself slipping from reality. Falling down the same path as Sumire. With her Byakugan she sees villagers coming close to her location. Hinata disappeared into shadows forced to abandon the mission for now.

* * *

Sarada's arms and legs were entangled in branches, tied to a large tree in the 'Twilight' forest. Her eyes were also blindfolded. She was struggling to break free but the beaches held her tight. A hand caress Sarada's cheek calming her down. Sarada knew it was the copy, her touch felt warm yet it made Sarada felt uneasy. The Copy wraps her arms around Sarada's neck and started choking her.

"YOU LOST!" The Copy was furious, her touch was now burning Sarada's neck.

"I'm… sorry."

"You were holding back. Why!?"

"I didn't want to hurt my friends."

"And look what happened! You were beaten and humiliated, just like before!"

"I…" Memories of the fight against the Headmaster flashed in her mind. She then realized that the Copy had let go of her.

The blindfold fell off revealing a horrifying sight for Sarada. The Copy had warped into the image of the Headmaster. He grabs her neck and a Black Chakra rod formed in his hand. The Copy stabs her in the stomach waking her up from the nightmare.

Sarada jumped up and got out of her sleeping bag. She ran away from the camp gaining some considerable distance. Someone was able to grab Sarada's shoulder stopping her. Reacting quickly she swiped the hand away. Taking deep breaths she was too able to calm down and process what was happening. The hand she hit was Shikadai's. He had a concerned look on him.

"Easy, it's just me."

"S- Shikadai!? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you."

"It's okay. I think it's fair considering what I did to your head." Sarada touches the bump in her head, it wasn't as bad as she first thought. Shikadai worried and Sarada noticed. She then realizes that she had her Sharingan active. The intensity of the nightmare must have triggered it. With it, she saw that everyone was sleeping including the Jonin.

"Why aren't you sleeping with the rest?"

"Couldn't get any sleep. So I volunteered to be the lookout. What happened to you? You just freak out all of a sudden."

"I… I just had a nightmare. I'll be fine."

"You sure? I mean, you still have the Sharingan active and you're sweating a river."

"It just feels natural to me," Sarada said in a nervous response.

"The Sharingan or the sweating?" Sarada face turns red and she crossed her arms. "How bad are these nightmares of yours?"

"This is nothing, I'll manage. Why are you asking?"

"I just… want to make sure you're safe." Sarada was surprised. Seeing her reaction Shikadai blushes and stares into the forest. "Um, I didn't mean it like, uh… the Devil's Ravine is further down east. I can show it to you if you want."

"We already reached the Ravine?"

"Yeah, but we ran into a problem." Shikadai created a shadow clone to watch over the teams while the original and Sarada went over to the Ravine. "Boruto taught me that."

"Huh?"

"The Shadow Clone Technique. He taught me how to do it as an apology for cheating in our fight at the Chunin Exams." Shikadai looks at her. Sarada seems lost in her thoughts. He figured that Sarada not ready to talk about Boruto.

After a while, they reached the Devil's Ravine. The gorge was filled with poisonous green gas. Sarada still had her Sharingan active. With it she notices something was wrong, the movement of the gases were abnormal.

"The path that leads to the village was destroyed. As of now, we don't know how to get across."

"The Gas, it's not leaving the Ravine. It's as if there was a barrier preventing the gas to escape."

"Moegi-sensei said the same thing. We've tried to find another way in but no luck. We also couldn't communicate with the Village. So we're-" Sarada raises her arm and had her fist closed. It was the military hand signal for 'freeze'. Sarada gently goes for her pouch and pulls out a kunai. Shikadai got closer and whispers to Sarada.

"What do you see?"

"Movement, inside the gas. It appears to be Human."

The ground starts to shake and ground below them fell apart. Sarada grabs Shikadai and jumps farther away from the Ravine. When they landed the ground below them fell apart. Both crashed down into the Ravine with the poisons mist closing in on them. The Gases began taking their effect on the young Shinobi's. Shikadai lost conciseness with Sarada beginning to faint as well.

From the mist, a Shinobi with a gas mask flew into the air. Four wings made of Chakra formed on their back and dive towards Sarada and Shikadai. The last thing Sarada saw was the Shinobi flying at high speeds at her. This reminded her of the last stand she endured at the sea. Her body giving out, her teammate on the ground and the enemy approaching. In her mind, it was all happening again.

* * *

**A/N: This one is shorter than usual but hey it's an update. Now, I should say something here like usual but I got nothing. Guess I'll say thank you for reading my story. Means a lot to me.**

**If you enjoy the story go ahead and follow and/or favorite. And please leave a review, it's the best way to know your thought on the story. Don't be afraid of giving me criticism, there no way I'll improve my writing if nobody says anything. If you don't want to talk about it in the review then just PM me. With that out the way, have a fantastic day and hope to see you next time!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than usual but hey it's an update. Now I should say something here like usual but I got nothing.
> 
> If you enjoying the story go ahead and show it some love. And please leave a review, its the best way to know your thought on the story. Don't be afraid of giving me criticism, there no way I'll improve my writing if nobody says anything. If you don't want to talk about it in the review then just PM me. With that out the way, have a fantastic day and hope to see you next time!


	7. The Hybrid

The tremor woke up everyone in the campground. Konohamaru and Moegi quickly went on the defense while checking on the kids. They quickly realize that Sarada and Shikadai were missing.

"What was that?" Inojin questions.

"Where's Sarada?" Mitsuki became fearful for her well-being.

"Where's Shikadai?" Chōchō asks the others.

"Everyone calm down." Moegi tries to make sure nobody panics. Konohamaru sees the gas from the ravine in the air then disappear.

"The tremor came from the ravine. I'm going to check it out. You three stays close behind me." The group went into the forest closely approaching the ravine. They spotted two Shinobi with gas masks having a conversation next to the ravine. Everyone hid in a bush and overhears their conversation.

"And that's the last of the Gas. I can finally get out of this dump."

"What about the kids that were spotted earlier?"

"I don't know. Probably rotting in the ravine."

"They haven't found the bodies? Maybe those traitors could have saved them in time."

"I hope not. Less trouble for us."

"I bet the Jonin is around here somewhere. There's no way the Hidden Leaf lets its kids run around freely after the attack."

"They are search parties all over the forest. They'll find them in no time. Hey, have you seen Aka?"

Chōchō was hiding behind a tree when a Hoshi Shinobi emerges from the trunk of the tree with Kunai in hand. He places his hand over her mouth and raises his Kunai. From the corner of his eye, Mitsuki sees the Shinobi and extended his arm, wrapping his arm around him and yanking the Shinobi out of the tree. He threw him at the open, the other two witness the scuffle and went into the defense. Konohamaru and Moegi appear behind them with Mitsuki, Chōchō, and Inojin surrounding the Shinobi who tried to ambush them.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise."

"We are here on a mission, and we have the authority to pass through," Moegi explains to the Hoshi Shinobi trying to calm things down.

"We won't notify of any Konoha Shinobi visiting. Have you been informed Aka?"

"Nope"

"Then that means your trespassing. And our mission is to punish any trespassers."

"You dare draw blades with Konoha?" Konohamaru threatens.

"Hoshigakure couldn't care less about Konoha or its people."

"So you left my friends to die because you don't care?" Mitsuki was enraged at them yet it seems they didn't care.

"Welcome to the real world kid."

The Hoshi Ninja did a strange Hand Seals causing their Chakra to form of a feather-shaped array behind them. Aka's Chakra changes into to the form of a Dog and attacks the children. Seeing the Jonin lower their guard for a split-second the other Hoshi Ninja went for a strike but misses as Konohamaru and Moegi dodges the attack.

One of the Ninja extends their Chakra into a binding rope and wraps it around Moegi's ankles, launching her up in the air. The other flew into the air and tackled Moegi diving crashing in the nearby trees. On the ground Konohamaru clashes with the other Ninja engaging each other in Taijutsu.

Meanwhile, the kids were fighting Aka, Chōchō transformed into the Human Boulder form and clashes with the Chakra Dog. When Chōchō collided it cause the Chakra Dog to exploded on impact, the Chakra burns through her clothes and began seeping into her skin. Chōchō rolls back and reverts to her normal self.

"Guys, don't touch the dog! It burns!" Inojin pulls out his scroll and draws multiple Anomalocaris, which charges at the Shinobi. Aka regathers his Chakra and shapes it into a bubble around him. The ink animals made contacts making them explode. When the smoke cleared Aka was still inside his bubble, unharmed.

The Chakra went to the ground and busted up hitting Inojin. Mitsuki was able to dodge but landed near the edge of the ravine.

"Give up kid and maybe you can get out of this unharmed." Mitsuki scoffs at Aka. He needed a way to counter this strange Chakra and one item came to mind.

Mitsuki opens his mouth and extends a snake which then opens its mouth and produces a sword. Everyone was gross-out with the scene in front of them, including Inojin and Chōchō. Mitsuki grabs the sword and the snake return into his mouth.

"Behold! The Sword of Kusanagi!" Mitsuki dashes towards Aka, sword in hand. Aka regathers his Chakra then swung at Mitsuki, but Mitsuki cut through the Chakra with ease. Meeting face to face Aka pulls out a kunai trying to defend himself from Mitsuki's strikes. Mitsuki gave a swift strike cutting them in two, then places the sword on Aka's neck.

A loud crash was heard coming from the forest and one of the Hoshi Shinobi flew out forest shadows and crash into the ground. A large tree was thrown from the forest forcing Mitsuki and Aka to separate. Moegi came out of the forest, furious of being slammed into the ground.

Using Chakra Threads Moegi starts swinging the tree forcing everyone to take cover. Konohamaru was able to reach the kids while the Hoshi Shinobi regroup on the opposite side. Exhausted Moegi stops and tries to catch her breath.

"Their bunch together, now our chance!" The Hoshi Ninjas fuse their Chakra together creating a large Dragon construct. Konohamaru steps forward and opens his hand. Chakra builds up at the palm of his hand and forms a large Rasengan. The two attacks clash causing a large explosion.

Konohamaru was still standing with minor damage done to his arm. He looks at his arm then at the opponent in front of him. He was ready to continue this fight.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone looks over and sees a Man with more Hoshi Ninja behind him. The Man has reddish-brown eyes and short smooth black hair that partly curls around his head and parts of his Hoshigakure forehead protector.

"H- Hoshikage!?" The Kage walks over his subordinates clearly enrage at them. The Konoha Shinobi stuck close together, not letting their guard down. After spending a few minutes talking to the Hoshi Shinobi the Hoshikage approaches the group.

"I deeply apologize for the misunderstanding. Hoshigakure never wishes harm to the Hidden Leaf."

"Your men will beg to differ." Moegi pointed out.

"They will be dealt with momentarily. I will personally make sure there will be no more hostility." After hearing the Kage's words the calms down and lower their weapons.

A snake slithers out of Mitsuki's sleeve and swallows the sword then returns to Mitsuki's clothing. Inojin and Chōchō were still crept out and took steps back. Mitsuki notices and gave them a heartwarming smile.

"Lord Sumaru, two of our kids went missing. Those two over there said they fell into the Ravine." Konohamaru told the Kage.

"That's bad. Very bad."

"But they said some 'Traitors' could have saved them."

"Well, that just makes things worse." The Kage receive a confused look from the group. Sumaru sighs. "It's a long story. Let's head to the Village. I'll explain everything the best I can."

* * *

It was a never-ending cycle. The memory continues to run in her head, the fear, the humiliation, Boruto's sacrifice. Black fire emerges from the forest, it forms into the Sarada Copy. The original was in the fetal position in the middle of the lake of blood. The Copy approaches the original hoping to enjoy herself.

"He lied to me." The Copy pause confused on what she said.

" _Who lied to you?_ " Sarada didn't respond annoying the Copy. Suddenly the Copy found herself in the Third Training Ground where Sarada trained with her father after the attack. The Copy realized that she was reliving a memory.

Sarada was exhausted and land on her knees. Sasuke went towards his daughter and helps her up. They laid back on stumps that were in the middle of the glade and take a break from their training. Sarada stares at Sasuke's Rinnegan, she marveled at it.

"Curious about the Rinnegan." Sarada composes herself feeling awkward staring at her father's eye.

"How did you got the Rinnegan?"

"A ghost gave it to me."

"W- what?" Sasuke ignores his daughter confusion and asks his own question.

"Why are you asking?"

"I just thought maybe… I can get the Rinnegan."

"No"

"W- Why not!?"

"First, obtaining the Rinnegan is very convoluted. Second, you can barely control yourself with the Mangekyo Sharingan so just imagine with the Rinnegan. Third, the Rinnegan brings more trouble than solutions so were better off without it."

"Then why do you still have!?"

"To protect Konoha."

"Then what just happened a couple of months ago!?" Sasuke gave Sarada stern look, but she didn't faze. "Where were you when I needed you? When Boruto needed you."

Sasuke was shocked at her daughter's words. He did the first thing that came to mind and hugs Sarada. With tears in her eyes, Sarada hugs back.

"You can't let your emotion take control or else you'll end up like m-" Sasuke stops what he was about to say then breaks apart the hug and looks to the distance. Sarada laid her head on Sasuke side.

"I just want the pain to stop. The voices, the memories, I want it all to stop!"

"It will. That hatred that you feel will fade away. Trust me."

The Memory faded away and both Sarada's return to the middle of the lake. Sarada looks at the copy.

"I still feel the pain. The world keeps punishing me. It never ends!"

" _I told you, this world is cruel. It will keep taking and give nothing in return._ "

"Then I'll punish the world and rip everything apart!"

" _Eye for an eye._ " The Copy had a twisted smile that reached from ear to ear. The two Sarada's look at each other and notice that they were synchronizing.

"I'm tired of everyone and everything treating me like a nobody!"

" _I'll take everything they love and use it to become someone!_ "

The Sarada's press their foreheads together creepily starring to each other. A twisted grew on Sarada's face, for the first time in months the visions stops. She was feeling whole again.

"Sarada! SARADA!" Sarada wakes up from her sleep. Shikadai had wakened her up, once he stops shaking her he sighs.

"Shikadai? Where are we?"

"We're in a shack, or what used to be a shack." Sarada glance at her surroundings. The shack had chunks missing from it and dust was everywhere. Realizing what happened Sarada covers her left eye.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to."

"Sarada, tell me. Are you even cleared to do missions?"

"Of course I am! Why are you asking such a stupid question?"

"Look at yourself! You're a mess! How can you defend yourself?"

"I'm FINE!" Shikadai sighs.

"Look at the mess we got ourselves into. This mission just became an A-rank. If we're going to get out of this alive I need you at 100 percent." Sarada opens her left eye and puts on her glasses.

"A-rank?"

A Female enters the Shack. She has fair skin traits with freckles along with brown hair in a high ponytail and indigo eyes.

"Is the young lady all right?" She pauses and realizes she was interrupting their conversation. "Oops, didn't mean to barge in like that."

"Sarada this is Hokuto, missing-nin from Hoshigakure."

"… Missing-nin…?" Sarada stares at Hokuto, her eyes slowly turning red.

"Easy, this is much more convoluted than it seems." Shikadai calms down Sarada. Hokuto checks her tablet then puts it away.

"Kids we need to move."

"Where are we going?"

"To the Rendezvous Point where Yui is located."

"And Yui is…?"

"A sweet and delicate soul. But you might know her as the Hybrid." Sarada was stunned. Did they actually found the Hybrid?

* * *

"Civil War!?" The group was dismayed at the news. They had reached the Village by using a man-made path through the Ravine. When arriving all they found was a War Zone.

"How come none of this reached Konoha?" Moegi asks the Hoshikage.

"You can blame the other side for that one. They cut out our communications to the outside world."

"A Village fighting each other all because of a little girl." Mitsuki was astonished. "Just how important is this girl?"

"The whole Shinobi world is after her. She priceless."

"But do you have to kill each other to get her."

"My concern is for my people well-being. These Rebels only care for the bounty on her."

"Those Rebels now have my students." Konohamaru intones.

"We received information on a possible Rebel hideout. If you want you can join us in the Raid. Any help will be well appreciated."

"Of course, you lead we follow." Konohamaru turns and faces the Kids.

"You three stay here."

"What? I'm not going to stay while my friends are still out there."

"You are not ready for this kind of fight. We'll bring back Sarada and Shikadai. Promise." Mitsuki sighs then nod in agreement.

Konohamaru pats Mitsuki on the back. He and Moegi went with the Hoshikage while kids were led towards a small residence where they could stay. Mitsuki and Chōchō relax on their bed while Inojin pulls out a scroll and begins drawing.

"What are you doing Inojin?"

"I'm going send a message to Konoha. I never sent a hawk so far so let's hope this works." After a moment of thinking, Mitsuki spoke up.

"Something not right." Chōchō and Inojin look at Mitsuki confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Village said that they were trapped in the village due to the Ravine sudden expansion, but could have sent men on foot to ask for help."

"They're at War. They need all the Manpower possible." Chōchō informs.

"That's it, why didn't they ask for outside help. It's like they don't want anyone to know about the War."

"You think they're up to something?" Inojin asks.

"Maybe. We should be cautious." A small Garden Snake slithers out of Mitsuki's sleeve and wraps around his finger. "Keep an eye on any individual around the area." The Snake leaves Mitsuki and slips through a crack in the wall.

"Great, now I can't sleep." Chōchō was still lying in the bed staring at the ceiling. She yawns.

Inojin finished creating the Hawk with the message tied to it. He opens the window and the Hawk flies through at high speeds heading towards Konoha. Inojin sits next to Mitsuki who appears to be pondering. They both heard snoring, it was Chōchō who was fast asleep.

"How!? Just seconds ago she was complaining that she couldn't fall asleep." Mitsuki glances at Chōchō then he goes back to himself. "Distracted? Inojin questions."

"Just keeping my guard up."

"Or are you worried about Sarada?" Mitsuki took a while to respond.

"… I don't want to lose someone else close to me…" Inojin nodded. He decided to move on to the next another topic.

"So we're gonna stay awake and keep watch?"

"Seems like it. Can never be too careful."

* * *

Shikadai, Sarada, and Hokuto were climbing down natural-looking stairs on the forest, slowly reaching their destination. Sarada's mind was in her latest dream. The things she said was running through her mind. Did she really break this easily? The inner conflict in her mind cause Sarada to activate her Sharingan.

They reach the bottom and enter an open area surrounded by trees. The area was filled with Cows. On the other side of the field was an old shack. On said shack was a young female, the same age as Sarada. She has black hair with a blue tint, wearing sleeved long zip up coat-like shirt showing her midsection under which she wears a pair of short leggings. She has her ninja pack on her right thigh and a pair of knee-high shinobi sandals. Her left arm was entirely wrapped.

The Group approaches the girl. When she notices them she scurried and hid behind a Cow. Hokuto steps forward comforting the young girl.

"It's okay Yui. They're Shinobi from Konoha."

"Konoha?" Yui peaks at the young Shinobi. She notices Sarada's Sharingan and was amazed. "Your eyes are just like mine."

"What?" Yui eyes transform into the Sharingan with two tomoe, shocking Sarada.

"Impossible! I and my Father are the only Uchiha left."

"W-what's an Uchiha?" Sarada moves forward but Yui hid back behind the Cow. Shikadai held Sarada back.

"Who are you?" Shikadai asks her. Yui peaks again and responded.

"I'm Yui Senju from The Academy. Well, I was from the Academy."

"Senju? I thought you were an Uchiha?" Sarada questions. Then Shikadai figures it out.

"Half Uchiha, half Senju-"

"-Hybrid" Sarada finishes the sentence coming to the same conclusion.

"A-are you guys here to help me?" Yui asks.

"Yeah, of course!" Shikadai told her. Yui came out of cover and face Shikadai.

"Can you save my sisters? They stayed behind to let me escape. I need to go back and save them!" Yui starts hyperventilating. Hokuto calms her down.

"Easy, easy. One step at a time. Okay?" Yui nods. "I need to meet with Mizura. I'll be back as soon as I can." Hokuto disappears in a flash leaving the kids to themselves.

"Excuse me, I have to continue feeding the Cows."

"But we need more information on the Academy," Shikadai tells Yui.

"I'm sorry, it just that… Animals are easier to deal with than people." Sarada hums as if the statement connect with her on a spiritual level.

"The Hidden Leaf can help you. It's filled with nice people, some can even become your friends." Shikadai assures her.

"The Cows are friends..." Yui hugs a Cow and it returns the affection.

"…Now that just sad." Sarada remarks.

"Here, let me help you." Shikadai went towards and Yui follows behind.

Sarada didn't get it. Yui said she was from the Academy but unlike them, Yui seems… innocent. This conflicted with Sarada's view on the Academy, she thought every one of them was a monster. The Voices came back making Sarada clutch her head. The Sharingan began shifting slowly changing into the evolved state. Sarada calms herself down, stopping the process and returning her eyes back to normal.

Looking at her hand she notices that it had changed into a dark caramel color. Her skin becomes thicker with shards of stone and wood sticking out. Panicking, Sarada took a deep breath and her right eye softly glows red. Her hand returns to normal and so does her eye. It seems like Yui and Shikadai haven't noticed.

That could have been bad, Sarada almost lost control. Sarada sighs, no one must know. Not her eyes, her power or her nightmares. It's better that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter is done! I've could have finished this earlier but I got distracted with NJPW G1 Climax.
> 
> So must be wondering why Hoshigakure? Well, originally it was supposed to be an original Village with OC's. But while doing some research I discovered Hoshigakure. It was similar to the Village I had in mind, so I thought why not and put it in my story. I'm pretty sure people will be fine with it.
> 
> If you also notice I decided on Sarada's Mangekyo Sharingan ability. It going to be an original ability and I threw in some hints. I explained it on Reddit and people said that it was good. You can expect more on it soon.
> 
> If you enjoy the story go ahead and leave the story a Kudos. And please leave a review, it's the best way to know your thought on the story. Don't be afraid of giving me criticism too, there's no way I'll improve my writing if nobody says anything. If you don't want to talk about it in the review then just PM me. With that out the way, have a fantastic day and hope to see you next time!


	8. Birthright

"What do you mean you were under investigation!?" An elderly figure in a suit was yelling at Kachi.

"It's nothing! I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Kachi retorts.

"Doesn't matter! Do you know how bad this will make us look?" Kachi lowers his head in shame.

"…I'm sorry uncle…" Kachi's uncle was always difficult to deal with.

The Konkurīto clan are prominent members of Iwa. Once they were proud warriors of the Land of Earth but now they become one of the most notable companies in all the lands. Turning their secret cement technique into an actual usable substance for construction made them an immediate profit. A controversy this early into the company's life would be crippling.

Kachi's uncle wanted him to be a businessman just like him. Instead, Kachi decided to follow in his parent's footsteps and became a Shinobi. But so far all Kachi did was proved him right.

Several men came into the office interrupting their conversation. Chūdoku steps forward confronting the two.

"Lord Borudā I have a search warrant for this building, so please step aside and let my men do their work."

"What!? You can't do this!" Borudā yells as he tries to stop the men. Kachi looks at Chūdoku panicking over the situation.

"Why are you doing this? I already said everything I know."

"Checking all the details for my investigation."

After minutes of searching the men step back and exited the room. Frustrated, Chūdoku confronts Kachi.

"I know you're hiding something, and I will figure it out." After the warning, Chūdoku storms out the room.

Kachi was confused on what he was referring to. He told them everything that happened, well except the reason why he was there.

He shook his head and walks towards his uncle. Borudā was flustered, almost to the point of throwing a tantrum. Kachi tries his best to calm him down, all while trying not to break down in front of his uncle.

* * *

Torikku was counting all the money she earns during her trip to the bar. Men are so naive. Just give them a view they'll enjoy, and they will lower their defenses. Torikku was so delighted on her success she couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?"

Scared with the sudden appearance of Uchū, Torikku drops to the floor screaming.

"How did you get here!? Why are you here?"

"You owe me information, remember?"

"Can't you knock the front door like a normal person?"

"I tried but security wouldn't let me. Keep saying something about identification." Torikku gets up and composes herself. She was still furious at Uchū.

"Let's get this over with. What do you want?"

"Like I said, my information." Torikku scoffs. This idiot wants to look for the Ronin. It was suicide.

"Well, I was right. She was spotted in Konoha."

"Good. Two birds one stone. But I'll deal with them later. I've got another task in hand."

"And that is?"

"I found the device that's been following me. It's a place called the Yakkaina Library."

"Then go, I'm not holding you back." Uchū chuckles.

"Thing is, the place is a fortress. Can't investigate without raising suspension. Now, the question I'll ask. Why is there such high security for a library?"

"Beats me, I never went to a library."

"Well it's your lucky day cause were heading over there!"

"W- what? No! The deal was information, not to break into Government property."

"But I need to confirm a theory. I can't do that without you."

"Don't care, I'm not getting into your mess. Now go!" Uchū sighs in disappointment.

"Guess I can't change your mind… Well, we're here."

Torikku found herself in front of Yakkaina Library. While she was distressed, trying to find the words on what happened Uchū calmly climbs up the stairs.

"Wait, stop! How the hell did we get here!?"

"Oh, that was me." Torriku stood there puzzled.

"How!?"

"Science" Uchū continues up the stairs but Torikku was still perplexed.

"Why did you bring me along?"

"… Curiosity."

Torikku stands there confused. Then Torikku realized that now she's involved in whatever this creep was up too. What if's scenarios ran through her mind. The worst scenario was that he was an Academy member and that now she endangered the Village.

She could just turn around and run. Torikku remembers the last time she tried to run away and how she failed. But this felt different, she felt afraid, like she had to follow him. She felt that she had no other option.

Eventually, she climbs up the stairs and follows Uchū. On the way up she remembers one missing detail.

"… I left my money in the hotel…"

* * *

After a long relaxing shower, Kurotsuchi comes out and immediately goes to bed. While it was dream come true for Kurotsuchi the Tsuchikage roll was very taxing on her. Any moment on her bed was bliss.

She wishes Chūdoku was here with her. He always rejects her advances no matter what, but one-day Chūdoku will be hers. For now, she'll enjoy her slumber.

"Tsuchikage! Tsuchikage!"

Kurotsuchi's eyes were wide open. There was only one person who could bypass all of her house security. Kenkyū, a scientist from the Research Division of Iwa, bursts into the room carrying a large box with her.

"Kenkyū? What are you doing?"

"Tsuchikage, I-" Kenkyū notices Kurotsuchi using her blanket to cover her bare body. Blushing, Kenkyū drops the box and turns away from Kurotsuchi while covering her eyes.

"I- 'm so sorry my Lady! I didn't mean to violate your privacy! P- please forgive me!"

"Kenkyū, explain yourself!"

Kenkyū didn't want to face the Tsuchikage like this, but she had dire news for her. She has to suck it up and face the embarrassment.

"Tsuchikage, there's a security breach. Someone has been manipulating our, well, everything."

"What? How?"

"I was doing paperwork in my office when I notice changes to them. And, I know I shouldn't but I check documents from other department but they were all also tampered with."

Kenkyū opens the box and gives Kurotsuchi some files to observe. Kurotsuchi read multiple documents and all of them were changed. However, she notices something, certain characters were various in sizes.

"Kenkyū have you notice the-"

"The characters? Yes. I was able to translate it. It leads to a location. Yakkaina Library."

Kurotsuchi thinks for a moment. This is clearly the Academy's doing. And if they're in Iwa then it means she couldn't trust anyone.

"I'm heading towards the library."

"A-alone?"

"Can't risk this information getting out. If I don't return the next morning then contact the alliance."

"N-no, don't leave me. If this is the Academy then they already have a trace of me. I'll be dead by morning if I'm left alone."

Kenkyū was in tears. She heard rumors of what the Academy do people who discover they're secrets. They experimented on their captures, turning them into monsters. Just like they did to those kids that attacked Konoha.

"Fine, but try not to rise suspension."

Kurotsuchi goes to the side and puts on her attire while Kenkyū was still in the room. Kenkyū turns around and tries to give her boss some privacy, but she had an overpowering urge to a peak. She turns her gaze towards Kurotsuchi and gets a view no other has seen.

Kenkyū was disappointed in herself. Right, when a possible tragedy is at hand she couldn't help but get detracted. What good could she be for the Tsuchikage?

"All right, let's go."

Kenkyū compose herself and joins Kurotsuchi in her journey towards the Library.

* * *

Torikku was sitting in the library while Uchū was looking at some books. She looks at her surroundings, she felt out of place like she didn't belong. Everyone looked normal while she was looked like the odd one out. It made her reflect on what she was doing, and she didn't like. She used her orange hair cover her face trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"What's wrong with you?" Uchū asks who was now next to her.

"Nothing, what are you doing?" Torikku said in a stern tone as she quickly fixes her hair then crosses her arms.

Uchū stood with a book in his hand, after a while, he answered.

"What do you know of the Empires of the past?"

"The ones before age of the Six Paths? Hmm, a little. Why?"

"What about the ones after the Age of the Six Paths?"

"All Empires disappeared once Ninjutsu became a thing. Only the Clans remained. A least that's what I remember from history class."

"I see"

Uchū stared at the book. He was thinking like he always does. One came question came to his mind.

"Who erased your history?" Uchū whispers to himself.

"I missed that, what did you say?" Torikku asks Uchū.

But he ignores her and focuses back on his search. He spots a familiar face to his side and immediately became amused.

Kachi was in a corner reading books all by himself. He needed some time to himself after what happened today. Reading always calmed his mind. It reminded him of how his mother uses to read to him. With his happy memories and the stories that he loves he felt like nothing can go wrong.

"Well, hello there buddy!"

Kachi look to see who was talking to him and was shocked. It was him. The man that fell from the sky. He froze in place unable to move due to his fear.

"What's wrong, kid? Need someone to talk to?" Uchū wraps his arm around Kachi. He was clearly uncomfortable but Uchū didn't care, he enjoyed reactions like these.

"W- what do you want with me?" Kachi fearfully asks.

"Can't I say hello to the first friend I made when I returned to Earth."

Torikku walks over the two. She was perplexed on how this creep could find himself a friend. Although with a closer look, she could tell the young man was uncomfortable.

"Who's this?"

"I have no idea." Uchū cheerfully said.

He suddenly rose up and stared at a random direction. His gleeful reaction turns to disappointment.

"No, no, give me at least two more pings…" He turns to Torikku and gives her instructions.

"Do not let him leave. He stays here."

"W- why?" Kachi asks.

"Yeah, why?" Torikku retorts.

"Can't let him run his mouth to higher-ups. I don't want to start problems… yet." Uchū begins heading towards the signal proximity. "Keep an eye on him!"

Kachi and Torikku were left alone with no idea on where Uchū was going.

"Why are you with him!? He's dangerous."

Torikku didn't know how to answer, hell she didn't know the answer herself. She doesn't answer and sat down keeping an eye on him. Torikku didn't care, she just wanted this to be over.

* * *

Kurotsuchi and Kenkyū enter the empty library ready to search for answers. The first person they saw was Kachi with a strange girl next to him. Both were immediately curious as in the reports Kachi was known to be a loner.

Kachi spots the both then frantically stood up his chair.

"Tsuchikage!"

Torikku was shocked seeing THE Tsuchikage in front of her. She began to panic, she did not want to be caught by any authority figure especially the Kage, so she got up and tries to run away.

Kachi grabs Torikku's arm stopping her from running.

"You're not going anywhere."

Torikku slips a card into her other hand and swings it at Kachi's arm cutting him. He was forced to let go and watch as she runs away. Kurotsuchi and Kenkyū rush towards his side.

"She's with him, the man that fell from the sky!"

Comprehending what Kachi said Kurotsuchi dashes towards Torikku with the attempt to capture her while Kenkyū stayed back to nurse Kachi's arm.

The Tsuchikage was fast, she quickly gained distance between her and the suspect. Seeing this Torikku throws cards at her in at an attempt to slow her down while she thought of something. Knowing that her cards do damage Kurotsuchi dodges them while maintaining her momentum.

Kurotsuchi continues forward slowly reaching Torikku. More cards were thrown at but she keeps dodging. Kurotsuchi could hear the cards clash against each other, but she didn't pay much attention to it.

Torikku makes a sharp turn disappearing from Kurotsuchi sight. She also makes a turn but was baffled when she found a dead end instead. Kurotsuchi went back to retrace her steps but encounters even more dead ends in places where there weren't any.

"Genjutsu," She thought to herself. Waving a few hand seals Kurotsuchi was able to break free of the illusion. Torikku was gone and nowhere to be found.

Kachi and Kenkyū catch up with her. Kachi wound was bandaged up and was able to move it without a problem.

"Where did she go?" Kenkyū questions.

"I don't know, she just disappeared," Kurotsuchi responds.

The group went on to search for Torikku together leaving the area. Torikku herself watched from the shadows as the group left. She relaxed as she was able to escape the Tsuchikage's clutches.

As soon as she was about to leave from her hiding spot a hand appears from behind and covers her mouth. The attacker puts her into a choke hold and drags Torikku further into the shadows.

The group reached the second level of the library continuing searching for Torikku.

"How did she escaped?"

"Genjutsu, but how?" Kenkyū ponders.

"Those cards… it has something to do with those cards." The Tsuchikage said. Kurotsuchi faces Kachi having questions herself.

"How did you got yourself in this situation?"

"I… had a bad day. So I came here to relax. Then I ran into him."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, he talks to me for a while then went off searching for something."

"In search of what?"

"I don't know?"

"The Academy and the Stranger in the same place. Can't be a coincidence."

Kachi was horrified at what he heard. The Academy here at his home. He slowly begins to panic.

"Anything else you want to blur out, Kenkyū?" Kurotsuchi exclaims to Kenkyū. Kenkyū cover her face as it turns red. She already screwed up, she thought to herself.

"Guess you're stuck with us now. I don't want you there with this information. Knowing them The Academy could find you and get rid of you. You'll be safe with me."

Kurotsuchi was upset. Now she had to take care of scientist and rookie while she potentially faces an army of spies.

"What do we do now?"

"You could explain why you're here!" Everyone looks down and find Chūdoku observing them.

"Chūdoku!? What are you doing here?" Kurotsuchi asks him.

"The Investigating led me here. What are you doing here?" Kurotsuchi floats towards Chūdoku.

"We have been infiltrated. The Academy is here and their trail led us here."

"What!? Why didn't you informed the Council?"

"The Academy is everywhere. They'll act while we plan."

"Then what are we gonna do? Face them by ourselves?"

"If we have to. I will not let this village fall!"

The group wasn't surprised at the Tsuchikage's resolve. Looking at her the others felt determined as well.

"I- I'll try to see if anything in the library matches with the documents." Kenkyū informs.

"I'll join you," Kachi adds. Both remained on the second floor to search for clues.

"Why is that guy here?" Chūdoku inquires.

"That's another thing. The Space Man is here in the Library." Chūdoku froze in shock. She proceeds to inform him of the events that happened when she arrived in the Library.

"Hmph, the evidence continues to pile up."

"Explain?"

"The Konkurīto clan has made concealed transactions to an unknown source. That led me here."

"And how did you found that out?" Chūdoku was dumbfounded.

"Uh… investigating?"

"Chūdoku you didn't. You can't be that paranoid."

"Kurotsuchi, I'm telling that is not right with that kid's story. Why was he in the forest when that Man fell from the sky. He's not telling us anything."

"That doesn't mean you can break in and steal other people's information."

"Well, I didn't break in…" Kurotsuchi gave Chūdoku a stern look. "Look, I know this was a wrong thing to do but in the end I was right. Don't you trust me?"

"I do" The Tsuchikage sighs.

There was a loud clank sound along with rumble, interrupting their conversation. Both dashed up to the second floor wherein one of the corridors a large door has opened. Kachi and Kenkyū were in front of the door completely in shocked by their actions.

"I got it. I got it!" Kenkyū said enthusiastically.

"How!?" Chūdoku asks in complete astonishment.

"It was a pigpen cipher. Just put the books in correct order and bang, secret passageway."

"Well done! Let head inside, stay close to me." The group goes inside the corridor traveling further into the building. They made it into the bottom floor where it appeared to be abandoned.

It's a large area filled with scrolls and electronics. In the center was a table surrounded by monitors. On the table was a puppet with wire exposed from its chest. The group approached the puppet with caution.

"What is this? Were they studying this thing?" Kenkyū observes the puppet.

A loud cling was heard from the shadows and out came Torikku with her hands tied up and mouth covered. Kachi went over to untie her while the rest stayed with the puppet.

Kurotsuchi was watching Kachi free Torikku when a sharp pain erupted from her abdomen along with an excruciating burning sensation. Kenkyū watched in horror as the Tsuchikage fell to the ground profusely bleeding from her wound.

Chūdoku held the bloody poisoned kunai as he glares at the Tsuchikage. He shifts his gaze towards Kenkyū making her retreat to the others. Men in a gas mask came out of the shadows surrounding the group.

"How did she escape?" Chūdoku yelled at the Academy members. One spy steps forward.

"There was a breach in the upper levels. She must've run away we were distracted."

Kurotsuchi bleeding from her mouth grabs Chūdoku ankle and stares at him. With her fading strength, she utters a single word.

"... Why…" Chūdoku kicks away her arm.

"I… don't like how this world is turning out. All this kindness and peace, it feels wrong. I found the Academy and saw firsthand what they were creating. It was beautiful. I've been with them since they formed which was years ago. But I guess that ends today."

Chūdoku literally walks over Kurotsuchi and marches towards the other.

"Proceed with the evacuation." He orders.

"B- but sir, what about you?"

"Forget about me just get out of the Village. That's an order."

The spy nods and gestures the others to move. They wave hand seals and breathe fire to shelves where the scrolls burn to a crisp. The fire quickly spread heating up the underground and generating smoke. There were explosions caused by TEC that made debris fly everywhere.

The group watch helplessly as the Academy escape and block the exit. Now it was just them and Chūdoku.

"You shouldn't be concerned about the fire, you should be worried about me." Chūdoku pulls out another poisoned kunai. "This is a mercy to you like it a blessing to me."

Kachi steps in front of Torikku and Kenkyū.

"You're not doing anything. I'll find us a way out, even if it means going through you."

Chūdoku chuckles.

"Haha, you're a failure. What makes you think you can beat me."

"I just have to try."

Kachi expels cement from his mouth coating his arms. The coating was potent making it viable to strike his opponent and flexible enough to move his arms.

He launched at Chūdoku trying to strike him down. Chūdoku dodges easily and swings back. Kachi dodges his strikes, less gracefully than Chūdoku, knowing well that he utilizes poison in his kunai's. Chūdoku hits Kachi arms but wasn't able to pierce the coating. He went for a stab at the head but only got his bandanna causing Kachi's black hair to flow down his face. The young Shinobi blocks the traitor's attacks looking for an opening.

Chūdoku switched up attacks catching Kachi off guard, with spinning kicks he landed multiple hits. Kachi remained standing and put up his guard again.

During the fighting, Kenkyū runs towards Kurotsuchi and checks on her wound. The Tsuchikage tries getting up but falls back down.

"Stop! You're poisoned!"

"I don't care. I need to stop them."

"It's too late, they're gone. It's over."

"No… I refuse to give up." Lying in the ground and coughing up blood Kurotsuchi slowly begins to wave hand seals.

Wanting to end this quickly Chūdoku raises one of his kunai, the poison leaves the kunai turning into gas in the air. He moves the gas in front of him and shapes it into a horizontal line. Using his other kunai he swings the at the gas causing it to fire green poisonous icicle-like shards at him.

Kachi expels cement from his mouth covering the area in front of him. It quickly solidifies stopping the needles. He expected a follow-up but instead, he received an overwhelming smell.

"What is that sme-"

A flurry of shurikens with wires flew over the cement wall heading towards Kachi. He was able to dodge most of them but one shuriken wraps around his right arm and begins to squeeze. Kachi knew the wires were coated with poison and begin to worry. The cement slowly crumbles away as Kachi was helpless to do anything.

A card was thrown cutting the wires that held Kachi. The fighters turn their gaze towards the dealer.

"Wait your turn stranger," Chūdoku warns.

"I don't play by anyone's rule especially an Academy scum like you."

Torikku shows a pack of cards to Chūdoku then throws the deck of cards in the air, disappearing in the curtain of cards. Cards in flames fall gently around Chūdoku confusing him. Upon a closer look, one of the card's side was covered with an explosive tag. Horrified, Chūdoku expels wind from his mouth blowing the cards away.

Kachi watch as Chūdoku was blowing at nothing only fanning the flames. Torikku must have got him with her Genjutsu he thought.

"Go! Strike him down!" Kachi could hear Torikku but couldn't see her.

The Shinobi charges forward as fast as he musters his strength in his left arm. His mouth was gushing cement leaving large amounts in the ground. Once Chūdoku realized Kachi it was too late, Kachi coated fist connected to Chūdoku face knocking him back and landed hard on the ground.

Chūdoku got back up with a broken nose and glares at his opponent. Kachi dashes forward to continue the attack. Using his coated left arm Kachi punches Chūdoku sides with such force that the coating breaks and fall apart. Chūdoku reels backward coughing up blood. Kachi grabs the cement pouring from his mouth then wildly swing his arm backward.

The cement hardens forming into a makeshift ax. The fires of base attach to the ax amplifying its destructibility. Kachi swings it forwards with a single hand but it only collided with the ground as Chūdoku dodges it. The fires that were on the ax suddenly exploded catching Chūdoku in the blast.

Kachi was exhausted, he never believes he can perform such feats. From the smoke and fire laughter could be heard. Out of the smoke comes Chūdoku with minor burns and bruises.

"Guess this is what happens when you corner an animal. See, this is what we want. To see your excellence surface. The things we do is for your benefit."

"Shut up, just, shut up…"

"Do you at least want to know why targeted you? It's because you were at the right place at the right time. We knew you wouldn't tell the truth, so we turn the situation to our advantage, turning you the victim into the culprit. Hehe, its kind of funny, you even failed killing yourself."

Kachi was overwhelmed with emotions. Chūdoku knew of his suicide attempt.

Kenkyū was astonished at Chūdoku intelligence and resiliency. It looks like he wasn't going to kneel.

She notices the wires from the puppet moving at the table next to her. Uchū was there now holding the puppet. He eyes her as she eyes him. Kenkyū yelled grabbing everyone's attention.

"Who are you!?" Kenkyū yells.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm just taking this puppet and then I'm leaving." Torikku appears beside him and grabs his coat.

"Look at the mess you got me into!" Uchū blankly stares at her. "Where were you anyway!?"

"Looking for the signal which turns out to be this puppet. But it looks like you beat you the punch. To be honest I'm kind of peeved on that."

"I don't care, fix this mess!" Torikku pushes Uchū at the direction of Chūdoku hoping he'll do something.

"Sorry trickster but this isn't my fight."

"What!? Why?" Uchū doesn't answer. "Can you at least get us out of this place?"

"Sure I can do that."

Uchū snaps his fingers teleporting everyone to roof. The fresh air felt like bliss, the howling wind brushing against their skin, the moonlight shining upon them.

Chūdoku gazes at Uchū now realizing who he was.

"It's you… the Angel, Reality-Bender, Decider of fates."

"Any other names you what to call me." Uchū annoyingly said.

"If you're here then that means… we're close." Chūdoku pulls out another kunai. "Now we're at the most critical moment!"

Uchū chuckles.

"I met some wonderful people in my return and had cracking time so far. _**DoN't bE ThE oNe tO RuiN It.**_ " Uchū voice changed into a powerful tone and echoes throughout the air sending chills through everyone's spine.

Kurotsuchi stands up with her hands close together. She glares at Chūdoku. He chuckles at her attempts.

"Gods abide by their nature." Chūdoku solemnly told Uchū.

Chūdoku blows a gusting wind at Kachi slamming him against the edge. He then turns and throws his poisoned kunai towards Kurotsuchi.

"No!" Kenkyū jumps in front of Kurotsuchi using her body as a shield. She waited for the impact but nothing happened. When she looks back, she saw that Uchū had caught the Kunai mere inches from her.

"A God that breaks his own rules. Poetic." Chūdoku happily said.

His smile disappeared once he notices a faint light coming Kurotsuchi's hands. Everyone glace to see what she created. A cube structure with a sphere located at its center, between the palms of her hands.

"Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!" Kurotsuchi fires the structure towards Chūdoku, it rapidly expands in size and traps him inside before he can react.

"What!? N-" The spheres explode with tremendous force, the exterior walls restrict the blast radius, resulting in Chūdoku to be pulverized into particles of dust.

The structure fades away and the particles float away in wind. Kurotsuchi drops to the ground while the Kenkyū rush to her side.

"Kurotsuchi, Kurotsuchi!" She received no response from the Tsuchikage. Her body was numb and her eyes remained open yet immobile.

"She's catatonic… no, no, no." Kenkyū cries as she was useless to help her.

Kachi wobbles towards them, horror-sticking at the Tsuchikage's fall. Torikku watch from afar shedding a few tears herself.

Uchū gazes the kunai, losing himself in his thoughts. He glimpses at the stars and takes a deep breath. He drops the kunai and walks near Kurotsuchi, the strange symbols on his metal hands glows green emitting a faint mist, he pokes her on the forehead spreading the energy through her body. Kurotsuchi gasps and begins to move again much to the others joy.

"You're okay!" Kenkyū said as she pulls Kurotsuchi in for a hug. The Tsuchikage moans in response.

"My healing hand is effective but the poison is too potent. So I recommend seeing a healer or a hospital as it known today."

"Thank you." Kenkyū utters.

Uchū recovers the puppet and disappears from everyone's sight.

"Wait, what about me?!" Torikku yells out.

"That came from the roof!"

Iwa shinobi jumped to the roof surrounding everyone.

"No" Torikku runs where Uchū was but then notices that he was truly gone. "No, no, no." An Iwa Shinobi approached her.

"Who are you?"

"Dang it!"

* * *

Kachi was in the hospital treating his wounds. His uncle arrived at the hospital as soon as he heard what happened. The first thing he did when he arrived was to scold his nephew. Kachi fell into a depressed state until his uncle pulled him into a hug. This was the few times his uncle showed him, love. Soon both began to cry tears of joy. A nurse came into the room interrupting their moment.

"Pardon for interrupting, but the Tsuchikage has requested Kachi's presence." Borudā nods and allows his nephew to leave.

Kachi arrives where the Tsuchikage was resting. Kenkyū was there trying to comfort her.

"Kenkyū, please…"

"What is it? Hungry? Uncomfortable? Want me to give you a message?"

"I'm fine," Kurotsuchi notices Kachi and greets him.

"Good evening. How are your wounds?"

"I'm okay my Lady." Kachi's smile turns into a frown. "Tsuchikage, I'm sorry. I should have done more to protect you."

"If anyone is going to apologize it should be me. I gave my affection more attention and let the Academy into our home. But you were there when the Village needed you and possibly saved hundreds of lives."

"Thank you! But… what happened wasn't your fault."

"Maybe… Be honest with me, what Chūdoku said, was it true?"

Kachi lowers his head. Looks like everyone now knew why he went into the forest.

"Kachi I have a mission for you." Kachi raises his head. She wants him to go on a mission just after what happened? "I want you to clean the Village Stone Monument."

"… Really?"

"Yes, really." Kachi was reluctant at first but then bows in respect and leaves for his mission.

"Why did you send him over there?" Kenkyū asks.

"I'm going to teach him something. Just need to get out of here."

"You need rest, my Lady." Kenkyū adjust Kurotsuchi pillow. "Please, for my sanity."

"Fine" Kurotsuchi relaxed her body and closes her eyes. Satisfied, Kenkyū grabs her stuff leaving the Tsuchikage to rest.

"He's right you know." Kurotsuchi opens her eyes and sees Uchū laid back against the wall.

"You… Who's right?"

"That Young Lion, he said it's not your fault, and he's right. You were just fooled by a clever, clever trick."

"Why are you here?"

"Two things, I got a favor to ask, and to give you a reward."

"Favor? Reward?" The Tsuchikage sits up. "What makes you think you're in charge."

"Easy, easy. Look, I'll listen to you if you listen to me." Kurotsuchi thinks about it then replies.

"Who are you?"

"I'm just a traveler looking for a purpose. Just like everyone else." Kurotsuchi wasn't satisfying so she asks another.

"Why did Chūdoku called you an Angel?"

"Well I could tell you, but that title lost meaning long ago so it's not worth explaining. Now my favor." Kurotsuchi groans and laid back on the bed.

"I'm listening."

"I want you to forgive Torikku."

"Who?"

"The girl with the cards."

"Why? She's a scammer."

"Not really. She's a good person, which is why I dragged her along. To change her way of life."

"Hmm, she hasn't done any serious crimes. And you did save my life. Fine, she's forgiving."

"Can you make her a Shinobi. It'll keep her on track."

"…maybe…"

"Thank you, now for the reward. Well, more like a tip."

"Tip?" Uchū leans in close.

"It has come to my attention that history has been forgotten but it's still there, I can see it. I'm…" Uchū pulls out a scroll with coordinates on it. "-just giving you an option."

"Where does it lead?" The Tsuchikage takes the scroll.

"Your past. The Land of Earth has existed for a long time and holds many secrets. I want you to explore beyond uncharted lands and claim your birthright."

"Our birthright?" Kurotsuchi analyzes the coordinates. "This is far away, further than any of my people have traveled."

"But trust me, it will be worth it. Now then, you almost died today, so you need some rest." Uchū pokes Kurotsuchi's forehead. "Sleep, you have a long journey ahead of you."

Kurotsuchi tries to stay awake but eventually fell in a deep slumber. Uchū was surprised at the Tsuchikage's resilience, she seemed like a good leader earning his respect. He turns and looks out the window, staring at the Moon.

"I would join you but I have to visit some old friends of mine." Uchū eyes glow and his power seeps from his body, he teleports away, leaving Iwa for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! It's been a while. Yeah, kind of been busy with stuff. Started college, looking for a job, Holidays, Meeting new people, stuff like this can be overwhelming. At first, it didn't seem like much but it all adds up. Obviously, fanfiction had to take the backseat, and soon I sort of forgot about writing. After everything calmed down, I revisited Fics and caught up with all my following stories. Soon my urge to write came back and now, here we are, with my longest chapter I've ever written.
> 
> The Iwa storyline is done, for now. Next will return to Sarada and Co. There will be even more fighting in that one. I'm excited about this one.
> 
> If you enjoy the story go ahead show your support. Feel free to share(recommend) the story with others. And please leave a review, it's the best way to know your thoughts on the story. Don't be afraid of giving me criticism too, there's no way I'll improve my writing if nobody says anything.  
> With that out the way, have a fantastic day and hope to see you next time!


	9. Collapse

"Come on, come on, over here girl." Shikadai held hay in his hand trying to lure a Cow into its sheds. But the Cow wasn't moving, it was standing there enjoying the breeze. "Move you stupid Cow," Shikadai growled in frustration.

The Cow gazes at Shikadai with its black eyes making Shikadai fall silent. She stood there unmoving, staring at him. Shikadai felt uneasy, deep down he knew that it was judging him.

Sarada watches from afar, using a piece of cloth to cover her hand. Her mind was unsteady, voices shrieking at her. She tries her best to control herself, not to break in front of everyone.

Yui sits next to Sarada curious on her hand.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing" Sarada coldly responded.

"But it wasn't like that when we met."

"I said its nothing." Sarada refuses to look at Yui. She might seem innocent, but she was an Academy member, with just that Yui was in Sarada's bad side.

"What's Konoha like." Sarada scoffs at Yui's question.

"Why do you care?"

"I always wanted to visit Konoha. But we were never allowed to leave the Academy."

Sarada didn't care what Yui wanted, however, she was interested in the information Yui had on the Academy.

"The Academy, how do they function?"

"It's like a moving village. Hundreds of people gather and move together. Once in a while we settle down and enjoy the environment."

"Impossible! Other villages would have noticed the mass of people moving around."

"I don't know. We never encounter any trouble during our travels." Sarada wasn't satisfied with that answer so pressed further.

"The Mutants, how are they created?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You're part of the Academy." Sarada raising tone cause Yui to flinch back.

"…I'm sorry…" Sarada finally looks at Yui and notices her crying.

"W- why are you crying?"

"I didn't mean to… I shouldn't have… I'm trying to communicate but you're making it difficult. Why?"

Sarada was baffled, she never made anyone cry. She felt like she needed to do something, but she didn't know how.

A glinting light slightly blinded Sarada, when she looks to the sky a flare was drifting in the air.

"That must be from the camp!" Yui notes.

"Yui, you stay here while-"

Yui dashes through the trees leaving the Konoha Shinobi behind.

"Dammit!" Sarada and Shikadai give chase.

Yui was surprisingly fast, so fast that they can barely catch up. The air around grew in temperature and the view in front of them turns a ghastly orange. They reached the camp now in flames. The fires were spreading to the brimming forest.

Shikadai spots Yui in the middle of the dirt road, helping an ill man get to his feet.

"Easy Mizura-San, where's your cane?"

The Konoha Shinobi land in front of them, Mizura reacting on instinct assumed a defensive stance prepare to protect Yui. Once he notices Sarada's headband he lowered his guard.

Mizura was once a young noble Shinobi of Hoshikagure but was crippled by the Village's Meteor Training Method. It was thought he made a full recovery of the Meteor's effect but it appeared he fell to the illness once again.

"What's happening here?" Shikadai asks them. Mizura replies.

"An assault by the Hoshikage's men. The remaining forces are fending them off further down north. Yui we need to get you out of here."

Yui with tears on her eyes nods in understanding.

"Have you seen Mizura-San cane? He needs his cane to walk."

Mizura gets on one knee and faces Yui.

"Yui, I'm not going with you." Yui was stunned, she felt her heart breaking.

"But-"

"No buts." Mizura shifts his attention towards Sarada and Shikadai. "Please, protect her."

"We can't just leave you." Sarada pleas.

A feather-shaped array forms behind Mizura spreading out from behind like a peacock's tail feathers.

"I'll be fine."

The clash of metal and the screams of war was slowly making itself more evident.

"The battle is getting closer, you have to leave, now!"

Shikadai grabs Yui arm and takes her with him with Sarada following him. They ran far from the fire, away from the struggle. The children weren't just running away for safety they were running away from war.

"They're killing each other, all because of me…" Yui said in dismay.

Sarada and Shikadai didn't say anything, because they knew it was true.

"Yui, I-"

A large explosion erupts behind them creating a ball of fire that engulfs the sky. The kids watched, horrified of the sight. Sarada stared blankly in the fire entering a trance as she begins to remember.

* * *

"Boruto, I'm serious, give me my glasses."

"Not until you stop being a killjoy." Boruto confidently stood in-front of Sarada giving her a cocky smile.

"Don't make me punch you!"

"Prove it." Sarada crosses her arms irritated that her bluff was caught. Boruto laughs.

"You break too easily, here."

Boruto hands over Sarada's glasses. She went to grab her glasses but misses completely.

"…Are you serious?" Boruto said baffled.

Sarada tries again but misses once again. She stood there embarrassed.

"Here let me…" Boruto put Sarada's glasses on her. The first thing she sees is Boruto's face close to hers. Sarada blushes and pushes him away.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Pale arms wrap around the two and made them sit down.

"Now, now, no need to start a fight." Mitsuki has arrived and stopped what he thought was an argument.

"Mitsuki, let go!" Sarada yells.

"Not until you calm down." Sarada puffs her cheeks and complies. Satisfied Mitsuki lets go.

The group later went over to the rooftop eating fast-food together. They could see a good chunk of the Village from their altitude.

"How's you're Father's new arm going, Sarada?"

"He's still getting used to having two arms again, but we all know he'll adapt. But, I believe he's using this as an excuse to slack off."

"Sasuke? The legendary Sasuke Uchiha, indolent?" Mitsuki asks in disbelief.

"I know, right?!" Sarada responded.

"Okay, first, I don't know what that word Indolent means. Second, I kind of agree. He's been more relaxed since he moved back to the Village. I think he earned it for being away for so long." Boruto interjected as he takes another bite of his burger.

"Of course, searching for aliens must have been a heavy toll him." Mitsuki gleefully said.

"When you put it like that you make him sound like a lunatic." Sarada retorts.

"Well, we-"

A large explosion erupts creating a mushroom cloud sending a shockwave throughout the Village. The group drop everything and watched the chaos unfold.

"What the hell was that!?" Sarada yells.

"I think that was an explosion," Mitsuki tells as he looks over at the source of the smoke.

Sarada realizes Boruto was gone.

"Boruto?" She locates Boruto heading towards the disaster. "Boruto!"

Sarada jumps off the building chasing after Boruto, reaching the center of the chaos. Embers fall from the sky and buildings were destroyed. Strangers in flames ran from the chaos only to drop dead in the streets.

A Child escapes from the wreckage trying to recover. Sarada runs to his side and tries to help him.

"Easy… Tell me, what happened?"

"…I'm sorry…"

The child shoves Sarada to the side and begins convulsing. His body swells to the point the skin stretched and rips apart. The Boy's right arm grows bigger than his body, blood drips through his ripped skin as he raises back to his feet.

Sarada watches in horror as the child turned into a grotesque monster. It raised his swollen hand and slams it to the ground trying to hit Sarada. She jumps out of the way, processing what was happening.

The former child charges at Sarada wildly swinging his giant arm. Sarada was pinned against the wall as the mutant came closer. Force to act Sarada wave hand seal and takes a deep breath.

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" A ball of fire expels from Sarada mouth hitting the mutant head on.

The smoke clears revealing the mutant expression. It was one of confusion, one that shocked Sarada.

"Why…" The Mutant drop to the floor body still twitching.

Sarada felt sorrow, a feeling that will be familiar to her. The Mutant arises and roars scaring Sarada. When he raises an Anbu Shinobi falls from the sky and cuts the Mutant in two.

The Anbu nods and then leaves towards the chaos. Sarada remained there appalled at what happened. A child was cut in two and she watched. Sarada reckons the Anbu didn't even know the Mutant was a kid.

"Sarada!" Sarada came back to reality with Boruto yelling and dragging her away from the chaos.

All she sees is smoke and fire. But the one thing she remembers the most was the screaming. Villagers yelling for help, buildings crumbling before them, the sound of steel cutting across flesh, it burned into her mind. The Screaming never stopped.

Sarada's memory stops and focuses back on the situation on hand. The anguish of the memory causes her eyes to turn into the Sharingan.

"...Keep moving. We can't stand around." The kids regrouped and travel deeper into the forest.

* * *

Chōchō wakes from her beauty sleep and notices Inojin and Mitsuki still awake.

"Wha… You guys are still awake?"

"Need to stay vigilant," Mitsuki told.

Inojin yawns.

"I think we're just being paranoid."

"Something is shady about this Village, I can feel it in my gut."

"Whatever. Chōchō, take my place. I need a nap."

Inojin falls face first in his bed going into a deep sleep. Meanwhile, Chōchō sits next to Mitsuki.

"Got anything to eat?"

Mitsuki glance at Chōchō.

"How can you be so relaxed?" He asks.

"I don't know. Guess its the only thing I know."

"Why would you say that?"

Mitsuki was interrupted by the garden snake he sent earlier. The Snake wraps around his finger and he brought it to his ear. It whispers in his ears. The Snake slithers into Mitsuki's sleeves and disappears from sight.

"They're watching us."

Chōchō was startled but quickly calms down.

"Mitsuki, they're at war. So you can't complain about them being cautious."

"I don't know. Something isn't right."

"Ease up, you worry too much. Just lay down and take a deep breath. Nothing is going to-"

A large explosion erupts creating a ball of fire that engulfs the sky. The Kids, including Inojin who woke from his short nap, watch in horror.

A Hoshi Shinobi ran in scaring the kids.

"Kids? Are you okay?"

"What's happening out there!?" Chōchō screams.

"Our forces are being attacked. Please remain here while we deal with the situation."

The Shinobi runs outside and joins the others. The Kids watch as the Shinobi head into battle.

"They're going to war. Their actually killing each other…" Inojin udders.

The Genin stood there in disbelief. Mitsuki grits his teeth clenching his fist. He storms outside with the other two following him in a panic.

"Mitsuki!? What are you doing!?"

"My team is out there! I can't stay here and do nothing. I won't let anyone else die…"

The others followed Mitsuki as they went deeper into the forest.

* * *

Konohamaru and Moegi were traveling with the Hoshikage and his men across the forest reaching the camp where they were attending.

"Hoshikage, we made contact with the traitors. Awaiting your orders." The Men bow in respect. Sumaru leans towards Jonin.

"Wait here." Sumaru climbs up wooden planks and whistles to grab everyone's attention.

"Fellow Shinobi, today I bring an ultimatum. These Konoha Ninja have come for the Hybrid."

The Army observe the two with doubt, fear, and confusion among them.

"These two represent everything of the Will of Fire. They're strong, intelligent and resilient."

Konohamaru puffs up his chest cracks a cocky smile while Moegi blushes at the side.

"They are the example of excellence. But we are the model of failures."

The Konoha Shinobi eyes the Hoshikage from the unexpected turn.

"We've been ignored for decades, stuck under the Hidden Village's shadow. Now that changes!"

The army begins to mumble as they heard their leader's speech. Konohamaru and Moegi feel uncomfortable as the speech continued.

"No more will we be ignored. Now we'll rise!"

Some of the men begin to cheer. The Konoha Shinobi gradually went back-to-back as panic begins to set in. Konohamaru slowly builds chakra in his hand.

"Even if it means being seen as monsters by the ones we love." Sumaru pulls out his sword and points at the Shinobi. "We won't look back. We can't. For Hoshigakure… For the Academy."

The Konoha Shinobi watched in terror as the army prepare to attack.

"Kill them."

As soon a Sumaru finished giving his order Konohamaru raises his arm creating a Rasengan, he expels a flammable gas from his mouth to Rasengan fusing the two techniques. The gas spreads across the entire area taking everyone off-guard. Moegi takes two Kunai and creating a spark igniting the gas-infused Rasengan.

The fire spreads engulfing the army and set fire to the trees. Moegi went over to Konohamaru's side.

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah, let's-"

Chakra encases the duo, immobilizing them. Sumaru emerged from the fire using his Mysterious Peacock Method to crush them.

"Quite a trick you pulled off, shame it's going to be your last."

"W- why are doing this? I thought we were allies." Moegi pleads.

"Allies? Do allies force one another to fight in a war they had no right to be a part of? To suffer your consequences?! The Village lied to us. He lied to me."

"So killing each other for a little girl is saving your Village?"

"Every leader has to make sacrifices, this is mine." The chakra begins to crush Moegi causing to scream. Eventually, the air in her lungs are gone and starts suffocating.

"No!" Konohamaru yells out. The chakra wrapping Konohamaru wasn't crushing him as much as Moegi. Using the extra wiggle room that he has Konohamaru tries to find a way out.

From the corner of his eye, he sees multiple Hoshi shinobi trying to extinguish the fire in a shack. Taking his chances with the little air he has left he exhales fire setting ablaze the shack.

Shocked Sumaru drop the two and rallies his men. His chakra forms a barrier trying to protect as many of his men as he could. Now with an opening, Konohamaru grabs Moegi as runs through the forest. Soon Moegi returns to consciousness.

"W- what? How did we…" She asks.

"It's okay, we escaped. We're safe now."

A large explosion erupts creating a ball of fire that engulfs the sky. The shockwave pushes them off the trees and knocking them to the ground.

"What the hell was that!?"

"I think that was my guess being right."

The duo got up and headed deeper into the forest.

* * *

Sarada, Shikadai, and Yui continue to travel across the forest trying to avoid the Civil War. A soldier jumps in front of them halting them from moving.

"You kids aren't going any-"

An arm pierces his chest causing him to cough blood. He looks down, a being made of black fire stares back and develops a malicious smile. She removes her hand and he drops to the ground. The Copy turns glares at Sarada. She laughs.

" _The blood dripping from my skin, I bet it'll feel great. Want to try for ourselves?_ "

Shikadai pats Sarada on the back, breaking her trance.

"Did you got him with the Sharingan? That fast? The Sharingan's Genjutsu sure is incredible huh?"

"…Yeah…"

Several more soldiers land in front of them having located the Hybrid.

"Nowhere to run!" One of the soldiers yells.

"Looks like we have to fight," Shikadai said. "Yui, stay back."

"Damn Konoha, taking everything for themselves and leaving nothing for the little guys." A soldier seethes.

"Damn you… damn you!" Other yells.

The soldiers charge at them quickly closing the gap. The kids were separated leaving them to defend for themselves.

Sarada, using her Sharingan, dodges all the sword swipes from the soldier. The Hoshi soldier aims for the head but Sarada stops it by grabbing it with her hands. Sarada's hands started to bleed and cut deep into her palms. Using her enhanced strength Sarada breaks the sword in two, still holding the top part of the blade she cuts into the chest of the soldier.

She stares at him as he struggled, he lived but barely. Sarada felt dread but there was another feeling. One she couldn't tell and wouldn't dare want to know.

Shikadai gains distance from his attackers. He pulls out a scroll and from it summons a large folding fan.

"Wind Style: Wind Scythe!"

The winds generated from the fans struck down the soldiers. He held the fan behind his back with one hand ready for the next wave of opponents.

"Who else wants some!"

Several soldiers appear from the sky all using the Mysterious Peacock Method. Shikadai panic dissolved once Konohamaru and his clones slams on top of them. Sarada gloom turns to joy and Shikadai sighs of relief.

"Konoha-sensai!" Sarada yells out.

"Focus Sarada, this isn't over yet."

When Konohamaru finished his sentence more soldiers jump out of the forest. But they were immediately tangled in strings and taken down. Moegi appears out of the forest with wires tangled in her fingers, she dashes across the field with the wires flowing the entire battlefield. Anyone caught was slashed in seconds and drop to the ground defeated. The Jonin now reunited with the Genin take on the soldiers head-on.

Purple chakra suddenly spread across the trees surrounding the group. From the shadows, Sumaru arrives at the battlefield.

"You're going to pay for what you did." The Hoshikage locates Yui, much to his surprise. "Hello Yui, it been a while."

Konohamaru steps in front of Sumaru making the Hoshikage focus on him.

"You're not lying a single finger on her." He forms a Rasengan and charges towards the Hoshikage. The Rasengan clashes with Sumaru's sword causing a loud ringing noise to echo across the forest.

Sarada returns to Yui, she notices her Sharingan was active. She could tell Yui was struggling with her eyes, the amount of information she was receiving was stressing her out.

"Breath, breath."

With the Sharingan Sarada notices a hawk in the air, she could tell it was one of Inojin. The Hawk turns around and leaves the area.

"Looks like reinforcement is on its-"

The trees begin to rumble, Chōchō in the Human Bullet form runs through trees destroying everything in her way.

"That was quick… Wait." Sarada observes Chōchō movements. "Did she got faster?"

Chōchō was propelling herself at incredible speeds crushing trees much larger than her. Sarada came to the conclusion that Chōchō was holding back during their sparring match. She glances at Shikadai and notes the iron fan he held.

"Were they all holding back?" Sarada thought.

A soldier appears from below trying to sneak an attack with his sword but failed. He was relentless however and continues to slash at Sarada. A sharp gust of wind disarms the soldier, then a heavy kick to face drops the soldier to the ground. Mitsuki stood next to Sarada and lets out relieving sigh.

"You're okay." Sarada and Mitsuki said simultaneously. This cause Sarada to chuckle.

Yui stares at Mitsuki in shock.

"(The Sinner?)" Yui thinks to herself.

"Where did you go?" Mitsuki asks with a worrying tone. Sarada was taken aback.

"I-I woke up in the middle of the night."

"And casually walk into a war zone?"

"Mitsuki! Sarada! Take the girl out of here!" Konohamaru orders.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, just get out of here!"

The Ino-Shika-Chō trio moves in front of Team 3 protecting them.

"Don't worry, we got your backs." Shikadai declares.

Team 3 comprehends what everyone was doing for them. They grab Yui and escape the battlefield.

"No!" The Hoshikage yells.

Sumaru jumps high in the air, his chakra that was entangled in forest follows with him causing trees to shatter. The ensuing chaos caught everyone from both sides as the Hoshikage gave chase. The Konoha Shinobi was left there in the shattered forest dazed and confused.

* * *

The group came across a large lake in their path. They continued forward with no idea on what to do next. The sounds of the forest being destroyed force them to stop and observer. A purple ball of light emerges from the chaos and begins to fall towards them resembling a falling star. It falls in the middle of the lake creating waves that swallow the group. Everyone surfaces trying to gain some footing.

"What was that!?" Yui shouts.

In the middle of the lake Sumaru emerges, he then points at Yui.

"I've sacrificed so much, you will not leave Hoshigakure."

Sarada and Mitsiki step forward.

"We won't let you take her!"

Sumaru performs the Mysterious Peacock Method ready to begin the fight. With no other choice, Sarada and Mitsuki charge forward. Mitsuki summons snakes from his sleeves making Sumaru go on the defensive. One of the snakes regurgitates a sword cutting the Hoshikage's cheek. While Sumaru was detracted Sarada goes for a punch but misses, meanwhile Mitsuki rolls past him and grabs the sword.

"You children seem to be blockheads facing a Kage."

"You are no Kage!" Sarada screams. It appears Sumaru struck a nerve.

"Then tell me Uchiha, what is a Kage?"

Sarada remained speechless as if she didn't know the answer. Mitsuki steps forward.

"That technique, how are you able to perform it?"

"You thought it was lost? Well, it was, but then the Academy came. They gave us a drug that allowed the use of the technique. And we suffer no drawbacks from it. Something the Hidden Leaf wasn't able to do."

"So you joined a group of terrorists who murder innocent people just for a couple of enhancement drugs?" Mitsuki yells out.

"You're the son of Orochimaru. You don't have a say about innocence."

The chakra feathers change to the form of a beast and attack the shinobi. Sarada with her Sharingan was able to dodge with minimal effort while Mitsuki has more trouble maneuvering. Sumaru extends a piece of his chakra down into the lake slowly approaching Yui. With her Sharingan, she could see the rope reaching up her but couldn't react properly and was dragged down into the lake.

The Hoshikage retracts his chakra and forms wings, he grabs Yui from under the water and flies up high.

"He's getting away!" Sarada exclaims.

"Throw me," Mitsuki responds.

"What?"

"Throw me!"

Doing as she was told Sarada grabs Mitsuki and throws him like a spear. Mitsuki hits Sumaru and begins to wrestle him in the air. He goes for a strike from his sword but Sumaru knocks it off his hand. Yui with her Sharingan was able to react and catches the sword. She cuts into Sumaru's leg causing him to drop them.

Mitsuki stretches his arms and grabs Yui pulling her close. Meanwhile, Sarada was positioning herself ready to catch them. After a few distressing seconds, Sarada catches them without buckling her knees.

"Y- you caught us!" Yui was astonished.

"Thank you, Sarada." Mitsuki gave Sarada a warm smile.

"No problem," Sarada said as she tries her best not to yelp from the burning pain her knees were giving.

Chakra rope flies through the lake aiming at the children. Sarada notice with her eyes and throws Mitsuki and Yui before it hits her in the face. The strike breaks her glasses causing the glass to cut parts of her face. Mitsuki tries to run towards her but a chakra blast stops him mid-way. Sumaru's star chakra had transformed into a large dragon which surrounded him.

"Irritating children, you left me no choice but to kill you."

The chakra dragon charges his attack and fires at the kids. Team 3 tries to the best of their abilities to dodge the beams while struggling to find an opening. Sumaru starts waving hand seal while firing at the team, Sarada watches and uses her Sharingan to decipher what Jutsu he's going to perform.

"(Snake → Ram → Horse → Hare → Ram…) Watch out! He's going for a water technique!"

Sarada was trapped in a sphere of water and was unable to move. Sarada looks at Mitsuki and Yui, they were not caught by the Water Prison. Mitsuki stares at Sarada when suddenly a chakra blast hits the water prison and in-turn Sarada.

"NO!"

Mitsuki had tears forming as Sarada didn't surface. Memories of Boruto flash across his mind as he too suffered the same fate. He glares at Sumaru filled with incredible wrath. His body begins to mutate as a chakra shroud surrounds him. He screams to sky causing the Natural Energy in the area to react.

Sarada opens her eyes and finds herself sinking to the bottom of the lake. Seems like the Water Prison absorbed most of the damage. The light shines through the surface giving her visibility, but the further she sunk the less light there was. Sarada begins to hear voices in the darkness provoking her to panic. She remembers that day, visions of Boruto dying flooded her mind.

A loud yell broke her trance-like dream, the water around her rumbles. She realizes it was Mitsuki. He was up on the surface, alone.

Sarada didn't want that. He doesn't deserve that. Mitsuki went through too much, she couldn't let him suffer.

Chakra gathers on her right hand.

"(I…)"

Sarada opens her mouth letting out air.

"(I can't…)"

The Chakra on her hand starts vibrating inducing sparks.

"(…leave him…)"

Sarada positions herself upward.

"(I won't…)"

Memories of the Uzumaki family emerges in her mind.

"(…fail them.)"

Her eyes turn into the Sharingan.

"(I-)"

The Chidori forms in her hand.

"(I…)"

Visions of her parents flash through her mind.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!"

Sarada launches upwards breaking the surface. The lake explodes raising volumes of water in the air. Sounds of the Chidori disappears as quickly as it appeared. Once the water falls back down the view of what happened reveals. Sarada had pierced Sumaru's chest.

Sarada stood there, hand still through Sumaru's chest, processing what happened. She glances at Sumaru's eyes and watches as life leaves him. His body falls into the water, and Sarada's arm smoothly slips out. Sarada stares at her bloody hand.

The blood dripping from her skin. It felt horrible. For the first time in her life, Sarada had taken a life.

Konohamaru and the rest arrive at quickly runs towards them. Moegi and Konohamaru check on Mitsuki while Team 10 picks up Yui. Then everyone notices the Hoshikage's body and Sarada standing over him. She hasn't moved a muscle. Konohamaru moves to her side.

"Sarada? Sadara?"

Konohamaru holds her non-bloody hand. Sadara shifts her gaze towards him in response.

"We need to move. Can you do that?"

Sarada nods. Konohamaru focuses at Mitsuki.

"Are you okay?"

Mitsuki nods as he wipes away the tears. Konohamaru sighs of relief. He didn't want to face a rampaging Mitsuki.

"Good"

The Konoha shinobi continues to move forward, leaving a bloody war behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter is done! Next chapter we'll return to Konoha. The Village reacts to the Hybrid and the Vigilantes makes their move.
> 
> If you enjoy the story go ahead and follow and/or favorite. Feel free to share(recommend) the story with others. And please leave a review, it's the best way to know your thoughts on the story. Don't be afraid of giving me criticism too, there's no way I'll improve my writing if nobody says anything. If you don't want to talk about it in the review, then just PM me. With that out the way, have a fantastic day and hope to see you next time!


End file.
